Total Drama: McLean Island
by Dynasty X
Summary: After a four year hiatus, Total Drama returns for its seventh season! This time, however, it'll feature twenty-four completely brand new contestants, all battling it out for one million dollars! The catch? The contestants are all OCs, submitted by different FanFiction writers! What kind of surprises and drama will these created contestants bring? Read this story to find out!
1. The Official Introduction

~Disclaimer~

 _The rights of Total Drama and its characters belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. With the exception of a hundred dollars, no other profit is being made by this story. Trust me, big brother, I will get that money from you soon! And also, do not try any of what you read here at home! Seriously, you can get really messed up._

* * *

~Author's Note~

 _Hello, reader! First of all, I'd like to thank you for clicking on my new story, Total Drama: McLean Island. Now, let me tell you some things about this story; hopefully, I'll get you interested._

 _Total Drama: McLean Island takes place in 2018, four years after the sixth season, Pahkitew Island. The Ridonculous Race had already happened, and because of terrible ratings for obvious reasons, Total Dramarama had been canceled after airing for a short period of time. Because of this, the Total Drama producers have brought back Chris McLean, along with his buddy Chef Hatchet, to host its seventh season on another new unnamed island._

 _To ensure that there won't be any lawsuits, Chris and the producers have allowed the contestants to compete on an island free from toxic waste and artificial intelligence. Speaking of contestants, for this seventh season of Total Drama, instead of having any of the previous contestants return, Chris and the producers will be choosing twenty-four completely brand new teenagers to compete against each other. With Total Drama becoming international, thanks to World Tour, the diversity of the new cast will be more obvious and apparent than ever before._

 _To assist Chris and the producers of choosing the new contestants, they'll need your help! How are you able to help them, might you ask? It's simple; you create your own original character (OC) and send their application to them! That's right, this will be an SYOC (Send in Your Own Character) story! There won't be any of the canon characters competing, nor will any of my own OCs be competing either. All twenty-four contestants will be from different FanFiction writers!_

 _Now, I'd like to say that even though many of these SYOC stories have been left uncompleted, my desire for getting a lot of reviews and becoming successful on the Total Drama FanFiction community will be my main motivation to complete this story! Now, even though this isn't my first time writing a story, I'm still bound to make some mistakes here and there, whether it's the grammar or the story's content in general. If you spot any errors that you'd like me to fix, feel free to include it in your review or PM (Private Message) me your thoughts. I promise I won't bite!_

 _Well, I guess that covers about everything that I wanted to say in this author's note. The rules for the application process, along with the application itself, are located below this author's note. I wish you the best of luck on creating your character(s), and as always, don't forget to have fun with it as well! I'll see you in the next chapter!_

* * *

~The Official Rules~

1\. You must submit your character(s) through PM (Private Messaging)! Any character applications that are left on the reviews will not be accepted. I apologize to any guests that want to participate, but I just can't risk getting my account terminated.

2\. You may submit up to a maximum of two characters! If you do choose to submit two characters, they must be different genders. Basically, you're not allowed to submit two guys or two girls.

3\. Please fill out all of the application's fields properly! If you need to continue your application on a second message, then you're allowed to do so!

4\. Your character(s) must be realistic! If they're deemed to be a Gary Stu/Mary Sue or way too unrealistic, then I won't accept them. I will read through the applications so don't think you can get away with some BS!

Well, there you go! There are only four rules for my application process, so it shouldn't be difficult to follow all of them. Also, the application will be on my profile page and in the reviews for copying and pasting.

* * *

~The Application~

Full Name –

Nickname – This is optional

Stereotype –

Age – Either 15, 16, 17, or 18 years old

Gender –

Sexual Orientation –

Nationality –

Body Description –

Skin Tone –

Hair Color -

Hair Style –

Eye Color –

Height –

Weight –

Any Tattoos, Scars, Birthmarks, Piercings, etc. – This is optional

Standard Outfit –

Sleeping Outfit -

Swimming Outfit –

Formal Outfit –

Any Accessories – This is optional

Personality – Be detailed!

Backstory – Be detailed!

Strengths – Four maximum

Weaknesses – Four maximum

Likes –

Dislikes –

Talents –

Phobias –

Relationship Status – Specify if you want your character to be in a relationship or not

Money Plans –

Game Strategy –

Audition Tape – Be detailed!

Any Other Information – This is optional


	2. The Contestants Arrive - Part One

~Disclaimer~

 _The rights of Total Drama and its characters belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. Since I have received the one hundred dollars from my big brother, I can safely say that no profit is being made by this story. And also, do not try any of what you read here at home! Seriously, you can get really messed up._

* * *

 _~Author's Note~_

 _Let me begin with saying that I'm extremely excited to begin this story! After around five days of doing the application process, I now have twenty-four new writer-submitted contestants for this story! Thank you to everyone who took their time out of their day to create one or two character(s) for me! Even if your character(s) didn't make it in, you're still appreciated for putting in the effort! Who knows? There is a possibility that I'll do another SYOC story in the future!_

 _Even though this is the first part of the introductory chapter, I gotta say, I had a blast writing each of the characters, and I can't wait for you guys and girls to see what this season has in store for you! I know this chapter might seem a little boring, but I promise, there'll be more action, dialogue, and drama in the upcoming, future chapters._

 _The updates will vary, depending on how much college work I have for that week. That means if there hasn't been an update in a little while, just know that I'm busy with the college life. Also, I would really appreciate any opinions you have about how I can improve my writing. Like I said the last chapter, I don't bite!_

 _Lastly, just know that none of the characters' stereotypes will be revealed until they're eliminated, or until they become the winner. It allows a lot of unexpected surprises to happen in my story. *Smirks*_

* * *

Okay, now that I have said everything that I wanted to say in the author's note, let's get to the first chapter of Total… Drama… McLean Island!

~xxx~

~xxx~

~xxx~

The scene first opens with a familiar Canadian celebrity standing on the Dock of Shame in the afternoon time. It was none other than Chris McLean, the host of the Total Drama series, and he was staring off into the distance, looking away from the recording camera.

With his phone in one hand, a glass of cool pink lemonade in the other, complete with a bendy straw and a sky blue paper umbrella, one might expect him to be joyful and living his best life, but his expression told a different story.

"Yeah," He said into his phone. "Yeah, I'll get right on it. Yes, yes, I understand the contracts. No, thank _you_! Buh-bye!" With an irritated expression, he stuffed his phone into his pocket and mumbled, "Stupid annoying lawyers…" to himself. Then, he looked at the camera and pretended to be surprised, although he actually was surprised.

"Oh, hello there!" He greeted in a fake joyful mood, trying his hardest to hide his frustrations. "Long time no see, huh?" He shows off his smile for the camera.

"After four long years of being 'canceled'," He air-quoted with a scowl on his face. "I'm ecstatic to announce that Total Drama is back and better than ever!"

"I'm your handsome and humble host, Chris McLean! And you guessed it – it's time for a whole new season of Total Drama, right here, on Pahkitew Island once again!

The camera zoomed out to show not Pahkitew Island, but instead, an entirely different island without Pahkitew's signature destruction that was caused by the artificial intelligence going haywire.

Chris chuckled as he continued to speak. "Just kidding! Since most of Pahkitew Island had been destroyed four years ago, the producers and lawyers wanted me to host on a brand new island that's free of artificial intelligence and toxic waste!" There was a small hint of disappointment hidden in his excitement from not being able to host on the destructive island.

"So, for this season of Total Drama, it'll take place on this unnamed island! In fact, let's call it… The Island of Chris McLean! Or, McLean Island for short!" He winks at the camera.

"What surprises are in store here?" Chris asked the audience with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Who knows? But, besides the danger that awaits on this island," He lets out a small laugh to show off his sadism. "The cabins, the main lodge, and everyone's favorite: the outhouse confessional, are all back after being inactive for so long!" Images of everything he said appeared on everyone's TV screens as he listed them.

The camera followed Chris as he walked across the Dock of Shame. "Now, let me recap the rules for Total Drama. This season, for the first time in Total Drama history, there'll be twenty-four campers competing against each other! And, they'll all be spending the summer roughing it in tough and dangerous challenges at Camp Chris!" Now, his egotistical side was showing because of the camp's name.

"Two teams of twelve will battle against each other in these challenges, and the losers will have their fates decided at the campfire ceremony." Chris pointed to where the campfire ceremonies were held with his thumb.

"Ah, campfire ceremonies," He continued. "The juiciest, most suspenseful part of Total Drama! The losing team will be called up to participate, where each member uses the outhouse confessional to vote one of their fellow teammates off. If you're safe from being eliminated, you will receive a marshmallow, the symbol of life and survival here on Total Drama." He popped a marshmallow into his mouth to end his sentence. "But! The person who is voted off will not receive a marshmallow, and will be forced to walk down this Dock of Shame, and ride the Boat of Losers. After that, you're gone for good. Well… maybe." He masked his nostalgic Total Drama Island statement with innocent laughter.

Chris's phone suddenly played the Total Drama theme song ringtone. "Hello?" He asked, showing a bit of irritation in his voice for being interrupted. After a few more "Mmmhmm" from Chris, he immediately hung up and faced the camera once more.

Throwing his arms up for dramatic effects, his tone was one of disappointment. "Ah, shoot… almost forgot about our contestants! Who's out there excited to see some returning contestants from Pahkitew Island or from the original cast?" The camera swung around to show Chef, who's wearing a white and blue striped swimsuit, orange goggles, and a duckie inflatable pool ring.

"I am," Chef said, unenthusiastically, as if he was forced. Chris simply let out some laughter in response.

"Hahaha… sorry, Chef! This time, these twenty-four campers are all brand new! We know you're going to love 'em! And according to my phone call, they should be arriving here on the Dock of Shame anytime now." Chris looked at the crystal blue water, waiting for a boat to arrive.

"Y'know, Chef, do you know how long it took us to recreate the Dock of Shame? And the Main Lodge? AND the cabins?" Chris asked with a bit of anger in his voice, and he's not even looking at Chef.

Chef Hatchet groaned in frustration as he sat on the edge of the Dock of Shame, kicking the water about with his feet. "Two or three months." He gave Chris an ice-cold glare as he said, "And I don't seem to remember you helping at all!"

"Chef, you know that outdoor work makes me sweat! A celebrity like Chris McLean and sweat don't mix well together. How do you think I keep this perfect celebrity body? Always care about your appearance, Chef." The large and tough cook grumbled, knowing that he could easily end Chris's career if he wanted to. However, Chris decided to add fuel to the fire, "Let that be a word of advice, Chef. Never wear those swimsuits that look like they came from the 20s." He chuckled at his own joke.

That did it. Chef leaped onto his feet and squeezed his pool ring hard enough to make it pop loudly, which gave Chris quite the scare. "AH!" The startled Chris was posed with both arms in front of his face while standing on one tiptoe. He cleared his throat as he fixed his posture and wiped some dirt off of his shirt. "Point taken, Chef." That was all what Chris simply said as Chef regained his composure and sat back down.

As he sat back down, he pointed to the horizon and stood back up immediately. "They're here," he said, using his vision skills to easily identify the figure as a boat.

Chris looked at where Chef was pointing as he blocked the sun. The chef was right, the figure of a boat was forming, and it was growing more and more as it was arriving towards the dock.

A young girl was standing at the boat's bow, looking nervously as she's holding on to the golden handrails. Her nervousness was aimed towards her summer adventure on the new island. The boat was splitting the water into two as a knife would to a loaf of bread, creating sparkling white waves that kept traveling away from the boat, farther and farther.

The girl was short, standing at a height of five feet, four inches. Upon nearly reaching the dock, she waved at Chris and Chef with a smile, hoping that it would ease her nervousness.

Finally arriving at the Dock of Shame, the boat's driver actually had difficulty in picking up the girl's bag. His lack of muscles was one thing, but to add insult to injury for him, the girl easily picked it up without any problem! It was like she had some good amount of physical strength!

"Thank you!" She told the driver with a high level of kindness. However, the driver seemed to ignore her and drove off as soon as the girl set foot on the Dock of Shame. "Bye!" She waved to the driver, not even caring about his rudeness.

* * *

 **Contestant #1 – Silver Nakamura-Kwan**

"Our first contestant, Silver, is here!" Chris announced to the camera. Silver, who was still maintaining her smile, gave a polite wave to Chris.

With an average body type that's somewhere between an Ectomorph and an Endomorph, it's no surprise that she weighs around 143 pounds. Her brown, almond-shaped eyes, normal-sized nose, and naturally colored lips are all visible for the public. Her skin tone appears to be tanned. Her jet black hair appeared to be straight and at shoulder-length with bangs. Her hair was also currently in a braid. Her current outfit consists of a sleeveless, lime green buttoned-up blouse, baggy khaki shorts, white socks, and gray tennis shoes.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Chris!" Silver greeted with excitement. "I can't wait to make new friends and have fun on this show! Being on reality TV is gonna be awesome!"

Chris laughed politely, almost feeling bad for having to put her through dangerous challenges. Almost. "Haha, that's great, Silver! You can set your bag over there, and wait for the other contestants to arrive."

"Okay!" Silver replied, and she went to put her luggage on the end of the Dock of Shame. She also waved at Chef, who merely gave her a small smile in return. Despite her exceptionally high level of kindness, she knew that Total Drama wasn't gonna be all happy sunshine rainbows.

By this point, the boat that dropped off Silver was seen returning, but the contestant on the front of the boat this time was a male figure.

The contestant, who was standing at a height of five feet, six inches, appeared to be less nervous and cheerful than Silver. With his hands in his pockets, he was simply looking at all the visible parts of the new island with an emotionless face.

The driver of the boat stopped the boat by the Dock of Shame once again and handed him his bag, which appeared to be lighter than Silver's because of how easy he could carry it this time. The male figure walked off the boat, and as he approached Chris, his face lit up and gave off a small smile.

* * *

 **Contestant #2 – Knick Roosevelt**

The male teen appeared to be skinny, yet still having some muscles, making him weigh around 131 pounds. His light brown eyes almost correlated with his tanned skin tone. His dark brown hair appeared to be short on the sides and wavy to the left on top. His current outfit consists of black jeans with a murky green shirt that's covered by a beige trenchcoat. He was also wearing some shoes and glasses that were silver-colored and having a rectangular frame.

"Ah, you must be Knick! It's nice to meet you!" Said Chris, attempting to be as polite as he could.

"Nice to meet you too, Chris." Knick simply responded. He didn't want to talk a lot, even in front of Chris. He then walked away from Chris and to Silver after seeing that the conversation was about to turn awkward.

"Um… I guess it still went well." Chris said to himself, feeling a bit uncomfortable due to the lack of excitement from Knick.

Silver, on the other hand, was actually excited to meet Knick once he stood beside her.

"Hi, Knick! Ready to have fun on this show?" She asked, hoping to break the ice between them.

Knick simply smiled a little bit and replied, "Yup. I can't wait to enjoy this summer."

Despite his quietness, Silver didn't seem to mind it at all. She smiled back, delighted that she may have made her first new friend on this show.

"ALOHA, TOTAL DRAMA!"

Chris suddenly displayed an annoyed expression as he turned to where the next boat was approaching. The contestant who was arriving, a young male, was grabbing the handrail and was waving violently. It turns out that he was the person who screamed, but his loud voice and screaming ended up annoying the host. Once arriving, the contestant threw his luggage onto the dock and jumped off the boat, as the driver drove off without any hesitation.

* * *

 **Contestant #3 – Arnold Drake Franklin**

"Hey, it's Chris McLean!" He exclaimed with finger guns at him. "What's happening, my man?"

Chris's annoyance had now been replaced with intimidation as he looked at the male figure. He was standing at an astonishing height of six feet, seven inches! His body was tall and skinny, yet it was also toned and muscular as well. His skinniness made him weigh only around 112 pounds. His eyes appeared to be the color of Topaz, and his skin tone appeared to be light brown. His brown hair was simply wavy for the public. His outfit consists of a peach and grey sports tank top, orange cargo shorts, black glasses, a silver bangle on each wrist, and a tan fedora. What was most interesting about his appearance was his birthmark on his forehead that was the shape of a heart.

"Dude! It's been so long since you've been on TV, man! This game is gonna be a blast!" He continued, sounding more excited and energetic than Silver.

"Arnold, my man!" Said a proud Chris, who was still slightly intimidated by his height. The two exchanged a firm handshake that ended up a hard pat (According to Chris) on the back.

Silver managed to recognize something on his forehead from a slightly long distance. "Hey, Arnold, is that a birthmark on your forehead?"

Unsure of whether Silver was joking or not, Chris decided to look at his forehead for confirmation… and she was correct! He was about to say something, but…

"Yup! Had the birthmark with me since I was born!" Arnold said immediately, unaware that he made a "no duh" statement. "It definitely has a meaning, and I'll be happy to talk about it right now!"

As he was about to begin, Chris interrupted him. "Whoa there, bro! Save your birthmark story for later, man. We still got twenty-one more contestants to introduce."

"Alright, I can tell them later," Arnold responded as he decided to continue on with the conversation. "So, are you guys down for a dancing party anytime soon? Trust me, the music will be awesome!"

"No thanks, dude. Dances and loud music are not okay for me! Trust me, damaged eardrums and a sweaty body are not good for a celebrity like Chris McLean." Chris responded, growing more annoyed by Arnold again. Chef simply rolled his eyes at Chris's response.

"Haha, are you sure, man? It's a party that we're talking about! Think about the remixes, the delicious food, and all of the people you can talk to!" Arnold continued.

"As I said, parties aren't really my thing, dude." Chris simply responded, hoping that Arnold would get the message. "Okay, dude, you're really starting to…" He was unable to finish as Arnold took his bag and walked towards the others, much to the relief of the host.

The boat returned again with a female figure this time. She was standing on the boat's bow with a confident and serious expression. As the boat slowed down into a complete stop, she jumped onto the Dock of Shame with her bag, and the driver drove off again without saying anything.

"Rude much?" She said to herself, clearly upset about the driver's attitude.

* * *

 **Contestant #4 – Sarah Hastings**

Chris, who was recovering from Arnold's annoyingness, just waved to the girl and uttered, "Welcome to the island, Sarah! It's great to…"

The girl, Sarah, dropped her bag, went up to Chris and gave him a firm handshake, not even letting him finish his sentence. "Don't play nice with me, Chris. If you even think that I'm gonna fall for your "nice" guy deception, then buddy, you got a long way to learn about me."

Terrified of what Sarah could actually do to him, Chris nodded his head rapidly as Sarah let go. Chris watched Sarah walk away from him with the same serious and tough expression. It was official; Sarah was more intimidating than Arnold, at least in Chris's opinion.

After watching Sarah reach the others, Chris commented to himself, "Note to self: don't mess with Sarah… ever." Chef, on the other hand, gained a little bit of respect for the girl after what she pulled on Chris.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to competing against you all in this competition." Sarah bluntly stated as she walked up to the group of contestants. "May the best person win." She added, showing some bit of respect for her opponents.

The tough and honest girl named Sarah was standing at a short height of five feet, four inches. Her body appeared to be slender and fit, with the curves in the right places, making her weigh around 110 pounds. Her eyes appeared to be the color of green. Her skin tone was a Caucasian/white color. Her black hair was straight and flowing. Her current outfit consists of a red and white flannel with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black jeans, black boots, and a necklace with a hand of cards showing two Aces and two Eights. Her ears also appeared to be pierced, and there was a scar that ran down her collarbone, nearly reaching her chest.

Speaking of a scar, Arnold managed to notice the collarbone scar and decided to ask her. "Hey, where did you get that scar from? It actually looks pretty cool!"

Sarah looked pretty shocked at how straightforward Arnold was, but decided to answer him, but secretively. "It's a long story."

Just as Arnold was about to continue the conversation, a loud and ear-splitting, "Bonjour, Total Drama!" came from the returning boat and spread across the lake. It grabbed both Silver and Arnold's attention while Knick stood there, rolling his eyes. And then there's Sarah, who just stood there with a serious and neutral expression.

The male figure on the boat had a foot on the guardrail, and the other foot on the boat's bow, as he looked like he was showing himself off. When the boat stopped, he took a moment to gaze at his surroundings. "This island est beautiful!" He said to no one in particular.

"Just when you thought things couldn't get any more annoying…" Knick muttered to himself, already disliking Arnold for his loud and annoying nature.

The boat driver handed him his bag, which was fairly light. "Je Vous remercie!" He said to him in French, causing the driver to look confused. "It means 'thank you' in French." He added, causing the driver to nod in return this time.

"Does anybody here know French at all?" Arnold asked the other three contestants. "It does sound like an interesting language."

"Nope." The other three contestants replied, at least to his first statement/question.

* * *

 **Contestant #5 – Sylvain Cantrell**

After the French guy landed onto the Dock of Shame with his bag, he decided to introduce himself. "Bonjour, everyone! Ze name is Sylvain Cantrell! I hope to have ze fun time with you all and win!

"Nice to meet you too, Sylvain! I'm Silver!" She greeted in response, excited that she could make another new friend, and maybe even learn French as well.

Sylvain approached Chris, as he chuckled, "Bonjour, Sylvain! Welcome to the island!" Chris's attempt at French was very terrible, to say the least.

To Chris's surprise, Sylvain was actually offended by his terrible accent. "What est wrong with you, Chris! Essayez-vous de manquer de respect a ma langue with zat terrible accent?!" (Are you trying to disrespect my language with that terrible accent?!)

The angry French guy named Sylvain was standing at a height of five feet, six inches. He had a thin body build with Calloused hands, making his weight around 120 pounds. Like Sarah, his eyes were the color of green. He appeared to have a light skin tone. His dark brown hair appeared to be in a comb-over with his sides being shaved. His outfit consists of a white chef's jacket, cargo pants, some shoes, and a silver watch. There were also a few burnt scars on his arms.

Chris took a step back in fear of what Sylvain could possibly do to him, but the French guy's attention was currently towards Chef, much to the relief of the host, again.

"And you!" Sylvain said while glaring at Chef. "Vous etes une honte pour la culture Culinaire, imbécile pathétique!" (You are a disgrace to the cooking culture, you pathetic imbecile!)

While Chris and the others were watching on, Chef didn't take kindly to his insult, despite not knowing any French. "Boy! You better watch that mouth of yours, maggot!"

"Au moins ma bouche ne sent pas la pisse!" Sylvain retaliated back, still maintaining the same level of anger as before. (At least my mouth doesn't smell like piss!)

The two got closer to each other and were inches away from touching each other or breaking out into a fight, but Chris just managed to interfere with his own comment.

"Whoa! Only five contestants in and we got ourselves some juicy drama between Sylvain and Chef! I'm loving it!" Chris commented with excitement.

"Shut up, Chris!" Chef and Sylvain said at the same time, before returning into their intense staredown. It was at this time that the next contestant had arrived.

The male figure had a scowl on his face, as he was standing on the boat's bow. He was scouting out the contestants closely, to see what kind of people he was gonna deal with. He noticed Sarah and Knick and deducted that those two were poor, based on their outfit.

The judgmental male teen took his clean bag from the boat driver and gave him a smug grin. "Thanks, servant." His smirk grows as he was clearly mistreating the driver, but didn't care.

The boat driver was only getting more and more fed up with these contestants, so he started driving the boat away from the Dock of Shame as the contestant was still on the last step. He fell on his face as he tripped forward, dropping his bag in the process. Thankfully, he fell onto the Dock of Shame.

* * *

 **Contestant #6 – Alfred Jeeves Harriet Stockton**

Chris held his hand out for a handshake and greeted the boy. "Our rich boy, Alfred, is here!"

Alfred returned the handshake with a scowl on his face. "Bloody hell! Your pathetic boat driver had the nerve to treat a Stockton like some sort of trash can! I could've been injured!" It was obvious that Alfred was upset and complaining about the situation, yet it was his fault for upsetting the driver.

The host simply shot him a smirk. "You want him to come back and let you have another try?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Alfred responded. "He isn't even worth talking to me anyways." He left the conversation, much to Chris's amusement.

Alfred was standing at a height of five feet, seven inches. His body appears to be skinny and short with little to no muscles. Despite the height of 5'7 being pretty tall, he could be considered a midget by the taller contestants. He weighs around 132 pounds, has eyes that are the color of blue, and has a somewhat pale white skin tone. His brown hair appears to be combed over onto the left side of his head. And yes, there's a lot of gel on his head. His outfit consists of a white suit shirt, black jeans, some shoes, and a wristwatch.

Upon reaching the others, Alfred decided to stand a little bit far away from the others, which included Sylvain, who was finished with Chef… for now.

Sarah had noticed that Sylvain was standing away from Chef and decided to converse with him. "Hey, you got a lot of toughness and courage in you, Sylvain. I'm impressed."

"Thank you!" Sylvain responded. "I simply do not like ze cooking of Chef Hatchet."

"I agree. It's surprising that there are some humans who actually enjoy his non-human food. It makes me wonder how he managed to not kill anybody yet." Sarah added on, causing the two to share a small laugh together.

Their conversation was interrupted by the next contestant arriving on the same boat.

The contestant, who is female, received her bag from the boat's driver and strutted down the steps onto the Dock of Shame, hand on hip. A couple of the other guys were admiring her beauty, and she smiled at them in return.

* * *

 **Contestant #7 – Elizabeth McConney**

"Lo and behold, everyone! Elizabeth is here!" Chris announced as the girl, Elizabeth, covered her mouth as she giggled. "Thank you, Chris! You're too kind!"

She waved and smiled at the camera, showing off a little bit of her body, which appeared to be slim that correlated well with her long legs. Her breast was a D-cup size, making it a no-brainer that a couple of the guys were checking her out. She appears to be at a height of five feet, six inches, and at a weight of 121 pounds. Her eyes appeared to be the color of blue. Her skin tone was at a normal color. Her blonde hair appeared to be long and wavy. Her current outfit consists of a red dress, high heel sandals, and a gold necklace. There was also a tiny mole under her left eye.

Alfred wore a smirk as Elizabeth walked towards him and the other contestants. "That red dress really looks nice on you." He complimented

"Aww, thank you! It does look very nice and elegant, doesn't it?" She asked with a smile. Alfred simply nodded to make her giggle a little bit and continue the flattery. Considering the fact that Elizabeth appeared to be rich, Alfred finally found someone to socialize with.

The next male contestant was arriving on the boat, playing with his yo-yo. He wasn't really focused on the other contestants, nor was he interested in the island either. He was very interested in playing with his yo-yo.

The boat came to a stop as the driver handed him his bag. However, the guy seemed very distracted in playing with his yo-yo. "Ahem!" The driver said, finally getting his attention as the guy grabbed the bag and hopped onto the Dock of Shame. The driver rolled his eyes as he drove off to get the next contestant.

"That stupid ashy Chewbacca driver! I was in the middle of getting my yo-yo tricks down!" The guy said to himself, although Chris nearly heard him.

* * *

 **Contestant #8 – Connor Todd**

"Connor!" Chris greeted, holding out his hand for him to shake. "How's it going? Great to have you here!"

"Dude, this place looks like a copycat of Camp Wawanakwa," Connor responded. "You must've lost your creativity after letting that Don host beat you in the ratings and good lucks category. But then again, I am talking to a 'You Yackman' wannabe anyway."

Chris looked offended, to say the least, as Chef snickered quietly. A couple of the other campers broke out laughing at Connor's roasting of the host. The others either didn't hear or didn't care.

As Connor was marching away from the host, he turned towards him and added, "Word of advice, Chris; the interns and contestants are humans, not animals like yourself."

Connor was standing at a height of five feet, five inches, and was weighing around 145 pounds. His body appeared to be skinny, but not scrawny. His eyes appeared to be the color of dark blue. His skin tone appeared to be white, and his face also had brown freckles. His brown hair appeared to be wavy. His current outfit consists of a light brown shirt with long sleeves, blue pants, grey socks, and blue striped red shoes.

As he walked up to the other contestants, the two people who broke out laughing: Arnold and Sylvain, gave him a high-five as he stood by the two, hoping to become friends with them.

The first eight contestants had been introduced, and the drama and relationships are just getting started.

* * *

~xxx~

~xxx~

~xxx~

 _Well, there you have it! Now, I know what you're thinking – why was there only eight characters introduced? Let me tell you, it may seem like a disappointment for me to split each episode into three parts, but there are some benefits for doing this. First, I'm bound to make fewer mistakes. Second, the wait for the next chapter won't take long. Third, the chapters won't be too long, which could be bad, in my opinion. And lastly, it'll be easier for me to get all of the characters in character._

 _As for this chapter, I hoped that my grammar and content didn't disappoint you! For Sylvain, if I messed up on the French, please let me know so I can fix it! Same goes for your character(s) if they weren't in detail/character._ _So to those who expected all twenty-four characters introduced in this chapter, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. Plus, the website has been a total jerk to me in the last couple of days. Don't worry though, since my official plan is to now make each episode three parts, the updates will be a lot quicker than usual._

 _Now, at the end of every chapter, I'm also gonna leave four general questions for you to answer when reviewing. Of course, it's optional, but it'll help me get a better understanding of which characters need improvement, and which characters need to be fixed. Basically, it'll make the story look better in general since I do plan on finishing the entire story. So without further ado, here are the questions for this chapter!_

 _1\. Which of the eight characters (besides your own) captured your interest?_

 _2\. Which of the characters made you already dislike them?_

 _3\. What was your favorite part in this chapter, if any?_

 _4\. Did I portray your character(s) correctly? You may skip this question if your character didn't appear._

 _So once again, I truly apologize for this change of plans. If your character(s) didn't appear in this chapter, I'm hoping that you won't be too mad at me. As for when the next chapter will come out, I would say around Saturday or Sunday. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!_


	3. The Contestants Arrive - Part Two

~Disclaimer~

 _The rights of Total Drama and its characters belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. Also, all of the OCs (Original Characters) belong to their respective creators. And do not try any of what you read here at home! Seriously, you can get really messed up._

* * *

 _~Author's Note~_

 _Hello, reader! It's me again! Firstly, I would like to thank everyone that took their time out of their day to leave a review on my last chapter! Your feedback is greatly appreciated, and it gave me more motivation to continue on with this story! I'm also glad that the idea of splitting each episode into three parts was well-praised by others! Like I said before, the first few chapters might be boring, but trust me, the upcoming future chapters will contain a boatload of drama, entertainment, eliminations, and creative challenges that are created by me!_

 _I would also like to apologize for the delayed update! Yes, this chapter was supposed to be uploaded on Saturday or Sunday, but thanks to college, that didn't happen. Trust me, taking five classes in my very first college semester was a big mistake by me! Of course, I don't plan on dropping any of the classes, but just know that my preparation for a Calculus exam delayed this update. But, now that it's over, I can finally focus a lot more on this story!_

* * *

Enough about me though! It's time for the next chapter of Total… Drama… McLean Island!

~xxx~

~xxx~

~xxx~

While the eight introduced contestants were standing at the end of the Dock of Shame, the ninth boat was arriving with a male figure. He was actually standing on top of the guardrails, not even feeling slightly scared about falling off the boat! As the boat got closer to the Dock of Shame, the male figure took a big risk by grabbing his bag and jumping for it! Luckily, he managed to land on the dock without any problem, much to the relief of the boat driver, who would've been fired had the male contestant been injured.

As the boat driver drove off, the male figure saw Chris and got excited. "Ah, there he is!" He exclaimed, pointing at the host with an energetic smile. "The one and only, Chris McLean!" He ran up to him, eager and ready to be introduced by him.

* * *

 **Contestant #9 – Garfield Harriman**

The excited male figure was standing at a height of five feet, seven inches tall, and weighs around 130 pounds. For his age, he is slightly shorter than average, but he does have decent muscles and is around the average weight for a 17-year-old. While he appears to have a tanned skin tone, his eyes appeared to be the color of brown. His red-ish and slightly brown hair appeared to be wild curly. His current outfit consists of a tan buttoned-up shirt, tan shorts, and brown boots.

"Garfield!" Chris said with delight. "Glad to see another excited contestant!"

"Thanks, mate!" Garfield responded, still maintaining his smile. "This island looks absolutely amazing! With this kind of environment, I know that there'll be some awesome animals roaming around! It amazes me what fun adventures you can have with even just one animal! I just hope that they won't get hurt though! It would be very upsetting if that happened." Garfield just kept on talking, but it wasn't a surprise, considering his amount of energy he's currently storing.

"That's great to hear, mate!" Chris told him with a terrible Australian accent. "Trust me, these animals will be safe and sound, and you can have as much fun as you want with them!" Garfield smiled with enthusiasm and went to join the group, oblivious to the lie that Chris told him. Meanwhile, Alfred gave him a judgmental look about his appearance, feeling more disgusted than before.

The next boat that was arriving carried… no one? At first, it appeared that only the driver was on the boat, but then a female figure stood up. Turns out that she was sitting on the ground this whole time, and she couldn't be seen from a certain viewpoint, such as from where Chris is standing.

"Thank you." The female figure said in a monotone voice as she grabbed her bag and hopped onto the Dock of Shame. Her voice had made the boat driver drive off immediately.

* * *

 **Contestant #10 – Ciara Kaitlen Lockheart**

The female figure was standing at a height of five feet, nine inches, and weighs around 132 pounds. She appears to be more on the skinnier side, physically. Her hips also appear to be wide as well. Her skin tone appears to be white, and her eyes are the color of green. Her short black hair was showing, but it wasn't ridiculously short. There also appears to be a scar on her right cheek. Her current outfit consists of a red sweater, green shorts, and orange shoes.

"Ciara! Glad you can make it!" Chris greeted the girl.

"Thank you." Ciara simply said, her monotone voice showing, like always. The two shook hands and her introduction ended there to avoid any awkwardness.

Elizabeth went up to Ciara, curious about her outfit. "Hey, your outfit looks really colorful and pretty! I know it's just simple colors, but you could really rock out in the fashion scene! Just wondering, though, what inspired you to pick these type of clothes?

Ciara looked at her clothes and shrugged. "I just threw on whatever I could find in my closet; thanks for the compliment though." She said with no change in her voice or expression. Elizabeth smiled, relieved that she didn't get treated badly.

"You know, does your voice always sound like that?" Connor asked out of curiosity. Again, Ciara shrugged and responded, "Yeah, it does." Connor was about to continue the conversation, but the next boat had arrived, much to the relief of Ciara.

The contestant this time was leaning forward on the guardrail with an optimistic expression. Unlike Alfred, who was scouting out the contestants, the female figure was looking out for hidden cameras. She smiled as the boat had stopped at the Dock of Shame, hoping that the competition will change her.

The boat driver looked annoyed when he gave the girl her bag. She noticed this and tried to cheer him up with a friendly goodbye wave. It didn't help much, as the driver went straight to the cockpit to pick up the next contestant.

* * *

 **Contestant #11 – Bertha Young**

"I have arrived, ladies and gentlemen!" The girl exclaimed as she stood by Chris McLean. "My name is Bertha Young, and I'm very excited to meet you all!"

Chris showed irritation from not being able to introduce Bertha, but he hoped that a conversation would help change that. "Well, it looks like Bertha has already introduced herself!" He commented, ready to continue on with the conversation. "Do you have what it takes to be the winner?"

With a conversation with the host coming up, Bertha took this opportunity to get more camera-time for herself. "My goodness! The host with the most has provided me with a straight-forward question! I can't guarantee that the competition will be easy, but with the power of my best efforts, Bertha Young will be walking away as the seventh winner of Total Drama!"

"That's good to hear! Trust me, that kind of attitude right there will get you far in the game." Chris responded to her determination, although no one really knew if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Haha, thanks for the compliment, Chris!" Bertha responded with a friendly laugh, as she went to join the other contestants. Chris and Chef shared a laugh of their own, as the host successfully kept his sarcasm hidden from Bertha.

Bertha appears to be standing at a height of five feet, four inches and weighs around 115 pounds. At her age, she is around the average height and weight for a 17-year-old female. She also appears to be fairly skinny. She appears to have a fair skin tone, and her eyes are the color of light blue. Her light brown hair appears to be straightened out. Her current outfit consists of a black shirt with a white collar, a gray skirt, and some black boots.

Chris looked off into the distance after Bertha's introduction was complete. "That's strange… the boat driver doesn't usually take this long. Where is he?"

"He must be off to get the next contestant." A kind voice beside him responded.

* * *

 **Contestant #12 – Katy Thompson**

The host turned to his side to see a smiling female figure. She appears to be standing at a height of five feet, five inches and weighs around 120 pounds. Her body appears to be slim, fit, and flexible. She also appears to have a pale skin tone, and her eyes appear to be the color of sky blue. Her long blonde hair is visible to the public. Her current outfit consists of a colorful t-shirt, green yoga pants, and some workout shoes. She also appears to have a lot of colorful bracelets on both of her arms.

"WHOA!" Chris jumped at least two feet to the side, scaring some of the other contestants. Alfred was even accidentally knocked off of the Dock the Shame by those who jumped back.

Chris regained his composure and pretended like nothing had happened as he said, "Ah, sorry about that. This is Katy, everyone." He thought it was most appropriate to shake her hand, and to his surprise, she shook it with a smile, not caring about what had just happened. With that, she walked over to the group of contestants with her bag.

Alfred, who had just been pulled out of the water by Elizabeth, finally lost it and stomped up to Katy with anger. "Your little scaring just got me knocked into the water!" He said with fury.

Katy barely seemed fazed by his anger. "Sorry about that; I can help dry off your clothes if you want to?" was her simple response. Alfred's reaction to her apology was a small smile, as he turned and walked back to where he was originally standing.

Meanwhile, Ciara had observed the whole incident. "Hmm… it seems that Katy managed to make him calm down easily." She muttered while staring at her with curiosity.

Sylvain had also shown curiosity, but at her number of colorful bracelets instead. "Ah, I see the colorful bracelets!" He started, as the mere mention of her bracelets caused Katy to look at him out of curiosity. "It reminds me of all the beautiful colors from my adventure to the art museum. C'était une expérience merveilleuse!" (It was a wonderful experience!)

"Hmm, the art museum, huh?" Sarah joined in, curious about his adventure at the art museum, though she was more interested because he said "adventure". "Tell me more about your adventure." Sylvain smiled and decided to tell her about his great experience at the art museum.

Katy stopped next to Knick, who hasn't talked in a little while, but groaned to himself when she decided to talk to him. "Hey, I really like your choice of outfit! It really makes you unique and yourself in a positive way!"

Her statement seemed to make Knick smile a little bit. "Thanks, Katy." He responded simply. Although it may not seem like much on the outside, on the inside, Knick was glad that Katy gave a genuine compliment and avoided exposing his true identity.

"Hi!" Silver joined in, hoping to make another friend. "I'm Silver!"

"Hey, Silver!" Katy greeted in return. "It's nice to meet another kind person like yourself!"

"Yay, I made a new friend!" Silver exclaimed with joy, as Katy smiled at her happiness and peaceful innocence. She wanted to learn more about her, but the boat with the next contestant had arrived.

The boat had cleared away all of the tensions from the "surprise scare" incident by bringing in the next contestant, which was a male figure. He looked very eager to set foot on the famous Dock of Shame (or its remake). Like Garfield, the male figure was standing on top of the boat's guardrail, not showing any fear of falling off at all! He was looking at the other contestants, but unlike Alfred, he had good intentions of scouting out his competition.

* * *

 **Contestant #13 – Tom Nguyen**

The guy took his bag from the driver, gave him a thumbs-up, jumped onto the Dock of Shame without any problems, and approached Chris with a cheesy grin. "Hey, it's Chris McLean!" He called out to the famous celebrity. "It's very great to see you in person."

The male figure was standing at a height of five feet, seven inches, and weighs around 125 pounds. His body appears to be slightly skinny, but a little bit more muscular on the arms and legs. He appears to have a slightly tanned skin tone, and his small-ish eyes appear to be the color of brown. He also appears to have short black hair, and the front part of it is gelled upwards. There also appears to be a slightly long scar on his left arm. His current outfit consists of a light blue khaki shirt, brown cargo shorts that barely reached below his knees, white polo socks, and red Nike shoes.

"Great to see you too, Tom." Chris welcomed with a fist-bump. "I know you don't like talking much, so just go set your stuff down over there where the other contestants are standing." He directed, pointing to the pile of bags.

"You got it!" He replied, his excitement and nervousness obviously showing. He did so, and advanced towards the group of campers, hoping to make friends with some of them. "What's up Y'all. It looks like we're gonna be staying here for the summer." Tom ended his sentence with a "no duh" statement.

Bertha, who sensed his friendliness, spoke up, "The summer of entertainment!"

"Calm down, girl," Arnold spoke up, showing some irritation because of her arrogance and loudness. "That kind of attitude won't get you far in the game."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his rudeness. "Same thing with that kind of attitude! Starting drama won't get you anywhere either." She spoke up as she returned to her conversation with Alfred. Arnold, realizing his behavior, decided to not speak any further for the sake of his safety in the competition.

A female figure was arriving on the next boat, waving to everyone that was standing on the Dock of Shame. Some of the friendlier contestants waved back at her in return.

* * *

 **Contestant #14 – Jasmine Tanaka**

"Thanks, mister!" She told the driver, who returned a sincere smile. The girl grabbed her bag and ran up to Chris, hugging him as soon as he was in reach.

"This is so awesome!" She said in excitement. "It's so incredible that I get to meet you, Chris!" Chris's arms were in the air, frozen by surprise. He stammered to get at least one word out, but the girl continued, holding her hand out. "I'm Jasmine."

Chris, who had regained his composure, said, "Yes, yes, it's nice to meet you, Jasmine." The girl, Jasmine, shook his hand with genuine kindness.

She appears to be around five feet, six inches tall and weighs around 127 pounds. She has a rectangle body shape, a warm ivory skin tone, and eyes that are the color of black. Her black hair appears to be at shoulder length, and it has a layered style. She's also wearing her black oval-shaped glasses. Her current outfit consists of a white t-shirt with a black cardigan over it, slim jeans, and black rubber flip-flops.

As she went to join the group of her fellow contestants, Jasmine didn't know who to stand next to since they all seemed friend-worthy to her. She noticed that Tom was the closest to her, so she walked up towards him to introduce herself again. "Hi, I'm Jasmine!" She said, maintaining her smile as usual.

Tom looked a little nervous but attempted to keep smiling. "N-Nice to meet you, Jasmine. My name is Tom." She held out her hand for a handshake, and he shook it with his left hand, which made his scar noticeable for her. After seeing it, Jasmine looked at Tom with a curious expression, hoping that he would answer the non-verbal question. "Oh, don't worry, it's a scar I gained from a long time ago," Tom said with a laugh, hoping to make the conversation light-hearted.

"No worries though, I won't judge you for that scar!" Jasmine responded, hoping that it would make Tom feel secure as well, which was successful.

Chef, who was still standing next to Chris, chuckled silently to himself, but only loud enough for Chris to hear. "You know, those two look cute together," He told Chris. "What do you think? Are they gonna become a thing?"

"Nah." Chris simply responded, knowing that he has read both of their applications, and have seen both of their audition tapes. "Besides, what would their ship name be? 'Jasom?' 'Tomine?' Nah, they won't work." The host made sure to keep his voice down so that no one else could overhear their conversation. Chef sounded a sneer replete with annoyance; he was pretty much sick of Chris at this point.

The sounds of an electric guitar came from the returning boat. A female figure was standing on the boat's bow, playing with her green electric guitar, and strumming to the song, "In The Beginning" by Black Hail Grooms. As the boat drew nearer to the cast, Chris noticed the driver jamming along to the song.

She finished the song with a loud strum, earning a bunch of claps from the other contestants, the driver, Chef, and even Chris. She grabbed her bag with one hand and held her electric guitar in her other hand.

* * *

 **Contestant #15 – Zara Lucy Blythe**

"Thank you, thank you!" The girl responded, dropping her bag and using her free hand to throw up a "rock on" hand sign. It was very obvious that she would be an exciting contestant for the new season of Total Drama. As she stopped in front of Chris, who was about to introduce her, she held up her "rock on" hand sign for the driver again, signaling a goodbye in her language.

"Hope you enjoyed my performance!" She called out to the driver, but he was already gone from her eye-sight, causing her to shrug and face Chris again. "Alright, Chris, make this introduction out of this world! You got this!"

Chef and the other contestants looked at Chris, as all of the pressure was now on him. Of course, Chris didn't appreciate this at all.

"Hey!" Chris suddenly yelled. "Would you knock it off with the peer pressure?!"

"Dude, there's no pressure on you at all." The girl responded by rolling her eyes. "They're just looking at you because you're the host."

"So," Chris began suddenly. "Since she hasn't said her name once during her solo performance, this is Zara, everyone!" He let out a breath of relief but quickly regained his composure by snapping a couple of times to get Chef's attention.

The host then suddenly smirked, one that could put Alfred's smirk to shame. "And this," he managed to say with an evil smile. "This is what happens when you try to put pressure on Chris McLean!" Suddenly, Chef grabs the green electric guitar from Zara! She was unable to react in time as he now held her guitar with both of his large arms.

"What the f**k?!" Zara yelled out in shock and anger. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Her anger grew after seeing Chef immediately walking away to hide her guitar in a storage room.

At this point, Zara failed to grab her guitar back, or beat up Chef for grabbing it from her, so she turned towards the only option left… Chris. The host walked up to give her an explanation. "Whoa there, Zara! The guitar will just be confiscated, not destroyed."

"For what?! For putting a risk to destroying your eardrums or something?!" Zara yelled in response.

Chris lets out a light-hearted laugh. "Actually, your guitar could be dangerous as a weapon, and the producers don't want any more lawsuits!"

In response, Zara smacks him hard across the face, having enough of his attitude. "Go f**k yourself, Chris."

Zara was standing at a height of five feet, six inches, and weighs around 146 pounds. Being short at five feet, six inches in height, her body appears to be a little chubby, curvy, busty, and similar to the shape of an hourglass. She appears to have a fair white skin tone, and eyes that are the color of hazel. Her short hair appears to be in a fauxhawk with some of it being dyed black and purple. She appears to have a couple of earrings and an eyebrow ring. She also has a tattoo on her left shoulder of a female angel and a female demon side-by-side. Her current outfit consists of a black and pink hoodie jacket with a metal band shirt under it, a black, red, and yellow plaid skirt, green fishnet stockings, and black leather boots. She's also currently wearing her small black-rimmed glasses.

As Zara finally joined her fellow contestants on the dock, many of them stepped back in fear because of what just happened between her and Chris. She finally stood next to Elizabeth, who also stepped back in fear, causing her to sigh quietly. While all of this was happening, Alfred was observing the whole time. "That kind of anger will be something I can take advantage of," Alfred muttered with a smug grin, being careful not to get caught.

The next arrival didn't have any special entrance this time. Instead, it was another female figure leaning forward on the guardrail, looking down at the water with a sad expression. As the boat got closer, Chris had finally regained his composure after being smacked hard by Zara.

The driver passed the female figure her bag, and she took it without looking back or saying anything. It was a smaller and lighter bag, compared to all of the other contestants that had arrived so far.

"Um… you're welcome?" The driver said to her out of awkwardness, hoping that he would get a response.

* * *

 **Contestant #16 – Theresa Valentine**

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case at all, causing him to drive off, feeling bad for her. As she stopped in front of Chris, who pretended that the Zara incident never happened, she lets out a sigh of sadness.

"It's no surprise that the driver hates me now." She mutters sadly, already aware of the awkward silence she caused between her and the boat driver. "I know I'll mess up with this conversation with Chris. I just know it."

Chris looked at her and almost felt bad for having to put a sad girl like her through painful challenges. Almost. A couple of the other contestants started to feel bad for her but decided to not say anything.

"Uh… you okay there?" Chris asked, pretending to care for her. "I'm not busy with anything right now, so you can talk to me without any interruptions."

"Yeah." She simply responded, not even looking at Chris, but rather at the lake water instead. "Sorry if I'm not looking at you right now."

"So…" Chris began with awkwardness, "It's nice to meet you, Theresa!" He greeted with excitement, hoping that it would cheer her up and clear out the awkward silence.

To his slight relief, Theresa had finally looked at him, but she still had a sad expression on her face. "That's the spirit!" He continued with excitement. "So… what's up?" Chris wanted to do whatever it took to maintain the conversation. After asking that question, however, she looked back at the lake again.

"Poverty rates," Theresa replied, her voice is filled with sadness as usual. "And if you're asking what's down, then it's clean drinking water in third-world countries." She continued, already predicting his next question.

At this point, Chef had just returned to his spot next to Chris after putting away Zara's electric guitar. Upon seeing this, Zara tried to stomp towards Chef for a fight but was held back by some of the other contestants. "Let go of me! You don't know how much embarrassment I just suffered from earlier!"

"Of course they get involved when someone's upset. But when someone's all sad and gloomy, no one gives a s**t" Theresa muttered out of sadness and slight anger.

She muttered loud enough for Chris to hopefully hear, but the host was occupied with the drama that was happening between Zara and possibly, Chef. "Well, Chef looks like you got a date with an angry rocker."

"Looks like my vent was for nothing…" She muttered again, as she walked towards the group with her bag.

Theresa was standing at a height of five feet, four inches, and weighs around 100 pounds. Her body appears to be skinny, but not to the point of being anorexic. She appears to have a fair white skin tone, and her eyes are the color of blue. Her long brown hair was simply tied in a ponytail. Her current outfit consists of a black hoodie jacket, blue jeans, short white polo socks, and white converse shoes.

As Theresa walked towards the other contestants with sadness, Zara had managed to calm down and not go after Chef… yet. Arnold waved to Theresa, hoping to cheer her up, but she just simply stood away from the others, ignoring his friendly gesture in the process. Arnold frowned at this but decided to not give up on cheering her up. "I'll go talk to her privately later on." He said, making it a mission to find out more about her problem(s).

* * *

~xxx~

~xxx~

~xxx~

 _Well, there you have it! After a whole week of being delayed by exams, homework, and life in general, I have finally finished this chapter to my satisfaction! Yes, I did say that this chapter was gonna be uploaded last Saturday or Sunday, so I apologize for this long delay. To those who were worried, don't worry, I'm not dead or abandoning this story._

 _As for this chapter, I hoped it didn't disappoint you! For Zara, I hoped you like the reference to Black Veil Brides! If your character(s) weren't portrayed correctly, please let me know so that I can fix them! Any grammar corrections would also be great as well!_

 _Now, since I've already explained this last chapter, I'll just get straight to it. It's time for the questions! For this chapter, the questions will be the same as the last chapter. There are a few modifications to the four questions though!_

 _1\. Which of the eight introduced characters in this chapter (besides your own) captured your interest?_

 _2\. Which of the eight introduced characters made you already dislike them?_

 _3\. What was your favorite part in this chapter, if any?_

 _4\. Did I portray your character(s) correctly? If your character(s) hasn't appeared yet, then you may skip this question._

 _Finally, as for when the next chapter will be uploaded, it'll depend on how much work I have for college. If I have to make a prediction though, then it would be around Wednesday since the third part will be the longest chapter so far. However, that doesn't guarantee that it will be uploaded on Wednesday. It could be uploaded later or earlier, but I can ensure you that it won't take longer than a week. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!_


	4. The Contestants Arrive - Part Three

~Disclaimer~

 _The rights of Total Drama and its characters belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. As said in the last chapter, all of the OCs (Original Characters) belong to their respective creators. And do not try any of what you read here at home, or anywhere for that matter! Seriously, you can get really messed up._

* * *

~Author's Note~

 _Welcome to the third and final part of the first episode of Total Drama: McLean Island! I bet you didn't expect this chapter to be uploaded so quickly, huh? Well, luckily for me, there isn't going to be a lot of college work for this week! Which means, not only did I had a lot of free time to work on this chapter, but it also means that I can get another chapter uploaded by the end of this week! Hooray for two updates in one week!_

 _Moving on from there, I would like to thank everyone that took their time out of their day to leave a review on my last chapter! No matter how short or long the review is, every review gives me motivation! Although this is optional, it would be great to give my story a favorite or follow if you haven't done so! Like the reviews, having a large number of follows and favorites on my story gives me motivation!_

 _Lastly, since the next chapter after this will feature the story's first challenge, I will let you all know that every single challenge that will take place in this season are all created by me! Yes, I planned it out way before I even started this story, and I wrote it all down in my notebook. I can't wait to show off my created challenges for you, reader_

* * *

Alright, now that I have said everything that I wanted to say in the author's note, let's get to the third chapter of Total… Drama… McLean Island!

~xxx~

~xxx~

~xxx~

While the drama between Zara and Chef finally cooled down, for now, Chris's attention now shifted to the next arrival, a male figure who was standing next to him, waiting for his introduction.

* * *

 **Contestant #17 – Edmund Slate**

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!" Like Katy, the male figure had succeeded in scaring the host. However, unlike Katy, the male figure didn't even say anything to scare him.

The male figure ignored Chris's startled expression and began to speak. "Sorry about that, I was standing here for almost a minute now."

"Really?" Chris asked doubtfully. "Didn't even notice you, Edmund."

"You didn't notice the boat, either?" Edmund questioned, confused about why Chris wasn't paying attention. To this, Chris shook his head, as his attention had been on the drama between Chef and Zara upon Edmund's arrival. "Well, it's all good, man. Nice to meet you, Chris," He greeted.

"Thanks, dude," Chris responded, admiring his calmness. "Glad to have you onboard, man." The two shook hands and Edmund's introduction ended there, both wanting to end their conversation on a good note.

Edmund appears to be at a height of six feet, two inches and weighs around 210 pounds. He has an Endomorph body type, which is simplified as him being overweight. His skin tone appears to be dark, and his eyes are the color of brown. His dark brown hair appears to be in a buzz cut. His current outfit consists of a blue short-sleeved shirt with a Pokeball on it, khaki pants, gray socks, and black converse.

Upon reaching the other contestants and putting his bag down, Edmund was approached by Silver. "Your shirt is so cool! I love watching Pokesun as well!"

Edmund's smile grew a little bigger upon hearing her statement.

"That's really great to hear! I've been a huge fan of Pokesun since I was in elementary school, and let me tell you, I loved every single episode of the TV series!" Edmund was showing a lot more emotion than with Chris earlier, although, he did retain his kindness.

Meanwhile, Chef was analyzing Edmund, wondering if he could be useful or not. "Hmm… if only I can find a way to make him trust me. He does seem useful…" Chef said quietly to himself.

Meanwhile, back to the conversation between Silver and Edmund, the latter wanted to get to know her better. "You got a favorite pokesun?" He asked, trying to build a friendship through a common interest.

"I would say… Jigglymarsh!" She responded although she did have a lot of favorites growing up. "I have many more, but she's was the first one I loved growing up!" Edmund smiled at her happiness and love for Pokesun.

"She may not be my favorite, but I do like Jigglymarsh," Edmund responded to her answer, receiving a smile from her in return. Unfortunately, their conversation was cut short by the returning boat with the next arrival. Chris lets out a sigh of relief, already sick of hearing the conversation about Pokesun.

As the boat got closer, the visible female figure managed to catch many of the guys' admiration, including Chris, who simply smiled at her beauty. Some of the girls also admired her beauty, but ultimately, everyone's attention was on her. After thanking the boat driver, she grabbed her bag and stepped onto the Dock of Shame with a bright smile.

* * *

 **Contestant #18 – Elodie Jane**

"Bonjour, everyone," She greeted as kindly as possible. "I hope to get along with everyone for this summer! A brand new adventure will begin today!"

Her kindness earned some smiles in return, but there was one person in particular who developed a sudden interest in her. Sylvain decided to walk away from the crowd of contestants to greet her. Deep down, he was a little nervous about meeting her. "Oh, bonjour, sir!" She greeted upon seeing Sylvain walk up to her.

Sylvain smiled and introduced himself, not letting Chris speak yet. "Bonjour, belle! My name is Sylvain Cantrell!" In response, the girl giggled and blushed a little bit.

"It's nice to meet you, Sylvain! My name is Elodie!" The two shook hands while Chris just stood there, wondering if the potential romance between them will bring him ratings.

The attractive Elodie was standing at a height of five feet, seven inches, and weighs around 118 pounds. Her body makes her appear as a very fine and attractive young lady. She has long legs as well. She appears to have a medium white skin tone, and her eyes are the color of blue. Her brunette-colored hair appears to be thick, long, and wavy down to her shoulders. Her current outfit consists of a plain long sleeve white shirt, a purple skirt that reaches down to her knees, white socks that goes up to her knees, black shoes, and an orange French hat.

As Elodie headed over to the other contestants with Sylvain, Chris decided to address the audience instead of interfering with their conversation.

"Well, it looks like no introduction was needed for Elodie from my end," Chris said with a shrug. "Hey, as long as they can generate some high ratings, then it's all good."

"I don't know, Chris. The first day ain't even over and I already wanna teach that maggot, Sylvain, a lesson about respect. I have a really bad feeling that he's gonna teach her to rebel against me." Chef said to Chris, as the former was currently in a conflict against the French guy.

"Aww! Is Chef scared of a couple of teenagers?" Chris responded jokingly, making Chef roll his eyes at his "funny" remark.

For the 19th time today, the boat returned with another contestant, which was a male figure this time. He was looking at the island, admiring and examining the beautiful nature that surrounded him.

* * *

 **Contestant #19 – Grant Brockton**

"This is a nice island to stay at for the summer!" He said to himself, as his voice was one with excitement and optimism. "I know a great adventure will take place here. I'm sure of it, one hundred percent."

As the boat slowed down, the determined male figure jogged up to the boat driver. He grabbed his bag, shook the driver's hand as a form of a "thank you," jumped onto the Dock of Shame, and landed without any problems.

Upon seeing Chef Hatchet, the male figure saluted to him. With both of them coming from a military background, it was necessary to give each other respect in the form of a salute.

"Master Chief, it is an honor to meet you, sir!" The male figure held out his hand for Chef to shake while Chris rolled his eyes this time.

"Same goes for you, soldier!" Chef responded as he returned the firm handshake. From there, the male figure turned his attention to Chris, ready for his introduction.

"Grant," Chris greeted. "Welcome to the island, buddy!" He held his hand out for a handshake.

Knowing that Chris is weaker than Chef, Grant returned the handshake with a lighter grip. At first, Chris was a little hesitant, but after the handshake, he lets out a smile of relief, knowing that his hand won't be sore.

"It's an honor to be competing on this beautiful island with you as the host, Chris." Grant continued with the conversation.

"Thanks, dude! I knew choosing you for this show would be a great choice!" Chris responded to his compliment with an egotistical smile.

"Now, I really wanna keep talking to ya, but I still got five more contestants to introduce, bro." Chris continued, hoping that Grant would understand his current situation and why he's unable to talk more with him.

"Don't worry, sir, I understand," Grant responded as he grabbed his bag and headed towards the other contestants. While some of them seemed impressed by his gentleman-like behavior, a couple of the others rolled their eyes at his ass-kissing behavior. As for the rest, they simply didn't really care too much about him.

Grant appeared to be standing a height of five feet, seven inches and weighs around 136 pounds. He has a UFC fighter's body: a six pack abdominal muscles with lean muscle on the arms and chest. He appears to have a fair Caucasian skin tone, and his eyes are the color of brown. His black hair appears to be wavy and combed back to flow down his neck and touch the collar of his shirt. His current outfit consists of a dark red, long-sleeved shirt with the United States Marine Corps emblem on his chest, with its motto, "Semper Fidelis," underneath it, dark blue jeans, white Jordan basketball shoes, and a New York Yankees flat-brimmed hat.

When Grant reached the other contestants, Tom raised his voice to get his attention, curious about his emblem. "I see that you're planning to join the Marines, huh?"

"Oh, definitely! Once I finish high school, the army is where I'm heading to!" Grant responded in a raised voice, hoping that Tom could hear him. Tom simply smiled at this new information he gained about him in response.

Another male contestant was standing on the boat's bow, having a slightly sad and bored expression. Once the boat stopped, the guy walked towards the steps, dragging his bag behind him.

"Feel better, okay?" The boat driver told him, showing concern for the slightly sad male figure.

Theresa managed to hear this and she sighed quietly to herself. "Of course, the boat driver shows concern for him, but doesn't say anything to me…" In reality, the boat driver did say something to her, but it wasn't really comforting. Either way, she was now feeling sadder than before.

Meanwhile, the male figure gave a simple thumbs-up to the boat driver, hoping that he would leave him alone. It works, and the boat drives off to pick up its next contestant as the male figure approaches Chris.

* * *

 **Contestant #20 – Mick Renae Daniels**

"Mick," Chris greeted. "Glad to have you with us, man!" He raised his hand for a hi-five.

The boy, Mick, gave a slightly weak hi-five in return, earning a frown from the host. However, before Chris could say anything, Mick gave him a harder hi-five after sensing his disappointment.

"There we go! That's the spirit, Mick!" Chris said with excitement but wanted to go further by continuing on with the conversation. "So, how does it feel to be accepted onto this show?"

"It feels good…" Mick replied in a soft voice. "I just hope that I can make it through to the end…"

In response to his soft voice, Chris patted him on the back to sympathize with him. "Hey, man, I understand your situation. Being a guy with a soft and quiet voice growing up must've been difficult." Mick seemed a little embarrassed when Chris said this aloud. "But, if you feel like you're not capable of winning this whole thing, or you just can't handle the pressure of reality television, just let me know, and the boat will come back to bring you home."

"Okay," Mick simply responded, feeling more down than before talking to Chris. "But I'm not gonna quit… though. It's gonna be tough… but I'll get through this."

"That's the spirit!" Chris said with enthusiasm, as he now had a small bit of doubt that Mick would be the first one eliminated. "With that kind of determination, you can persevere through the competition!"

After sensing that Chris was finished with the conversation, Mick went to the other contestants with his dragged bag on his side. However, he decided to stay a little far away from the other contestants.

Mick was standing at a height of five feet, six inches, and weighs around 124 pounds. He has a thin body, a white skin tone, and eyes that are the color of dark blue. His messy blue hair appears to be covering his eyes whenever he's not socializing with anybody. He also has a small, dark birthmark on his left arm. His current outfit consists of a plain black shirt, blue jeans, and black Nike tanjuns.

Despite him standing away from the other contestants, Katy noticed his isolation and decided to check up on him. "Hey, Mick, is everything okay? I know I kinda came in out of nowhere, but I just wanted to make sure that you're feeling comfortable."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." Mick simply replied, but it put a smile on Katy's face.

"That's good to hear. If you need a new friend or just someone to talk to, I'm always available." Katy responded with a smile, and Mick simply nodded his head in return to show that he was listening.

Despite Katy's sudden entrance into a conversation with him, for some reason, the way she talked to Mick made him feel comfortable. He didn't understand why but decided to brush it off by wearing his iPod with earphones.

The next male contestant stood proudly on the boat, holding his bag that appeared larger than any of the other contestants' bags. Once the boat stopped, the guy walked towards the steps, carrying his bag with him. "Thank you, sir!" He addressed the boat driver, whose face and expression screamed, intimidated.

Some of the other contestants looked intimidated as his large body figure walked up to Chris. Of course, the host looked very intimidated by him, but once the male figure simply waved to him, his nervousness went down a little bit.

* * *

 **Contestant #21 – Seth Farrow**

"Good afternoon, Chris!" He greeted with a friendly yet slightly loud voice. "It's great to meet you, sir!"

Chris was still a little bit intimidated but finally smiled at him. "Good afternoon, Seth! From America to Canada, it's great to have you in this game!" Seth simply gave a friendly laugh as a response.

"Let's hope your friendliness pays off, man! Trust me, you seem like a really cool guy."

Seth shook hands with Chris, although it was slightly awkward due to the height difference between them. "Thank you for the compliment! I wish you the best of luck on hosting this season!"

With the conversation now ending, Seth went over to where the other contestants were standing, and some of them backed up in fear, despite seeing his friendly nature with Chris of all people!

The large Seth was standing at an astonishing height of six feet, two inches, and weighs around 242 pounds. He has a fit, strong build, almost similar to DJ and Rodney, but defined like Jacques. He also has a visible eight-pack underneath his shirt. He appears to have a Caucasian skin tone with a fair tan to it, and his eyes are the color of warm brown. His hair appears to be light brown, although it was almost blonde as well. His hair is slightly long, slightly messy, and is neatly combed back. His current outfit consists of a Burgundy colored, long-sleeved, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly, halfway up the forearm, plain blue Denim colored jeans, sepia colored boots, a pair of bistre colored, fingerless work gloves, and a harvest gold pendant that's shaped like a typical kite.

As Seth decided to gaze at his competition, he noticed Arnold, who was taller, but skinnier than him, looking at him. The two kept looking at each other without saying anything, but they both knew, something will eventually happen between them. They both nodded at each other as a sign of respect, with both of them knowing that they're the two biggest contestants in this game.

When the boat returned, it came with the boat driver and a female figure. Although her appearance told one story, her expression told another one that was different from her appearance.

Once the Dock of Shame came into view, the girl gave a small smile, but no one noticed it, much to her relief. She wanted to wave at the other contestants, but decided not to at the last moment, all for the sake of her safety in the game.

"Thank you." The girl simply said with a serious expression, as the driver handed the girl her bag with a slightly scared face.

The driver, who couldn't really explain the reason why he was feeling intimidated by her, simply responded, "You're welcome."

After stepping onto the Dock of Shame with her bag, the boat immediately took off, but the girl didn't seem to care, nor did she ever found out the reason why it took off immediately. One can assume that her serious expression had somehow intimidated the boat driver, but the world may never know.

* * *

 **Contestant #22 – Saraphina (Sara) Anne Wong**

"Saraphina! Welcome to your new home for the summer!" Chris greeted with enthusiasm.

"You can just call me Sara." She responded, hoping that Chris would remember that correction. However, Chris simply laughed at her response.

"I don't know if you realize it yet, but there's already another 'Sarah' in the group." Sara raised her eyebrows at this and decided to question him.

"But is it spelled with an 'H' or without an 'H'?" She asked, but this time, Chris simply shrugged with a neutral expression.

"It doesn't matter. All I know is that there's already a 'Sarah', and I don't want to have any confusion with the names." This answer clearly made Sara upset.

"Then why would you accept me and Sarah if you're gonna complain about being confused with the names? You did read my application, right?" Sara remarked, already disliking the host.

"Yes, I did, Saraphina. And as the host of this show, you're officially Saraphina, and that's final." He responded with a bit of irritation.

Realizing that arguing against Chris would be ultimately pointless, Sara rolled her eyes and gave in. "Fine, I'll be Saraphina if it makes your human-sized ego grow out of your bald head."

Some of the other contestants burst out laughing at this, as Sara walked away from an offended and irritated Chris with a small smirk. Even Chef snickered at her remark, knowing that this is definitely true.

Saraphina/Sara appears to be at a height of five feet, two inches and weighs around 110 pounds. She's a petite girl with lean muscles and slight curves to define her shape. She appears to have a fair skin tone and has eyes that are the color of dark brown. Her black hair that's dip-dyed bright purple is currently tied into a fishtail braid, and her bangs are swept to the right. She has a pink rose petal tattoo on the back of her neck, a pair of silver stud earrings, and a few noticeable cuts and bruises on her knuckles. Her current outfit consists of a white tank-top, a fake black leather jacket, dark-washed ripped skinny jeans and beat up black converse. She's also wearing a silver necklace that has a heart pendant.

Upon reaching the other contestants, Connor gave her a hi-five for the wonderful roasting remark. Of all the people Sara could've stopped next to, she somehow stopped next to Sarah!

"Hey, you must be the other Sara. It's nice to meet someone that almost has the same name as mine." Sarah greeted, and a handshake followed up between them.

"It is. I mean, my real name is actually Saraphina, but I told Chris specifically to call me, Sara. It's like his blind-ass can't read or something." Sara told her, receiving a small laugh from her in return.

"I hear ya. Don't worry, when it comes to Chris, we're all definitely on the same page." Sarah commented, which was returned by a simple head nod and an unnoticeable smile from Sara.

When the boat returned again, it came back with the final female contestant for this season. She had a nervous expression on her face, but she also had a feeling of hope that a certain contestant would already be there.

Once the Dock of Shame came into view, she didn't wave to anybody. Instead, she was looking at the crowd of contestants, searching for someone as she was handed her bag.

"Thank you." She said in a quiet voice. "Hope you have a good day."

When the boat stopped, the girl waved goodbye to the driver, who returned a sincere smile and wave after receiving her positive comment. As she stepped onto the Dock of Shame, she decided to focus on Chris instead of looking for someone.

* * *

 **Contestant #23 – Daisy Rose Lawson**

As the girl approached Chris, one person had recognized her and wanted to say something, but decided not to at the last moment because of the fear that they would be targeted for working together.

"Well, it looks like we have reached our final female contestant! Welcome to the island, Daisy!" Chris announced and greeted.

Daisy looked at him and smiled awkwardly, unable to come up with a response. "Uh… Daisy, are you gonna say anything?" Chris asked, hoping to get an answer out of her.

"It's nice to meet you… Chris." Daisy finally responded, her nervousness going down a little bit after getting a response out.

Chris decided to have a little fun by continuing on with the conversation. "So, how does it feel to be accepted?"

"Well… it feels great…" Daisy said, feeling more nervous than earlier. "I hope to have a lot of fun…"

Garfield suddenly jumped into the conversation from where he was standing. "Hey, that's awesome! It's great to meet someone that wants to have fun as well! I'm Garfield."

Daisy wanted to have the conversation over with, so she looked at Chris and said quickly, "It was nice talking to you, Chris. I'll go over there now." She grabbed her bag and walked quickly to the other contestants while Chris lets out a mean laugh for successfully making her suffer.

Daisy was standing at a height of five feet, nine inches, and weighs around 115 pounds. She's a petite young girl, is somewhat busty with a C cup, has an hourglass figure, and is built normally. She appears to have a white skin tone, and her eyes are the color of blue. Her blonde hair appears to be curly. Her current outfit consists of a midnight blue blouse with purple polka dots, a blue skirt, black leggings, and red yeezys. She also has small purple earrings.

Upon reaching the others, Daisy went back to searching for the person she wanted to find. Luckily, since the crowd wasn't so packed together in one spot, she managed to find that one person.

"Hey there." Daisy greeted Arnold with a smile. She stood next to him, no longer feeling nervous at all. Luckily for them, no one really suspected anything between them, nor do they do know about their secret.

For the last time, the boat returned with the final contestant. Everyone knew that the final contestant would be a guy, but what they saw was completely different. The person standing on the boat wasn't a guy… or a girl! In fact, it was just a human-sized chicken costume that was standing on the boat!

"What in the bloody hell is that?!" Alfred exclaimed out of shock and slight anger. "Is this some kind of prank?"

"I have no idea, dude," Chris said. "But, according to the applications, there is suppose to be a guy in that chicken costume named, Oliver." Some of the contestants looked shocked but some of the others didn't believe Chris at all.

* * *

 **Contestant #24 – Oliver Jamett**

The host decided to take a step towards the chicken costume, which was standing at a height of five feet, seven inches, hoping to get an answer out of it. "Hey, Oliver? You in there, buddy? It's me, Chris McLean."

Suddenly, the chicken costume with Oliver inside started moving around the boat, probably searching for something that's valuable and personal. Once he found his bag, he ran down the steps onto the Dock of Shame.

"I'm here, Chris!" Oliver cried out, trying to move as fast as he can. Unfortunately, he ran down the steps so fast, Oliver tripped on his own movement and gained so much forward momentum, that he quickly collided into-

"AHHHHHHH!" Chris screamed in terror as the chicken costume collided into him, knocking the host and himself into the water.

All of the other contestants just stood there in shock, not knowing how to react at this point. After another minute or so, Chef stood up with a sigh and helped both Chris and the chicken up onto the dock with one arm for each person. Chef lets them go and tried to take off the chicken's head costume.

Still lying down, Oliver asked with shock, "H-Hey, don't take that off!"

"Boy, it's the middle of the goddamn summer afternoon!" Chef remarked, trying to pull off the chicken head. "You're gonna get a heat stroke from wearing that thing!"

"But…! But I have to advertise something! My boss is making me do this for my job!" The contestants seemed confused and curious about his job. Jasmine even whispered to Tom, "I hope that he gets a good reward from doing this."

"And your boss ain't even here on this island! Now, do as I say and it won't be!" Chef ordered in a snapping manner. Oliver was gripping onto the chicken head, desperately not trying to let go.

"Please! Have some sympathy!" Oliver cried out in desperation. "I'll get fired from my job if the chicken head comes off!

"I don't care! Your life is more important than some job!" Chef retorted with anger, but Oliver still wouldn't let go.

Finally, after Chris had recovered, he intervened with the whole situation. "That's enough! Both of you!" He yelled out, startling some of the other contestants. Chef lets out a sigh of defeat, letting go of the chicken head and wiping off the lake water from his hands. Oliver manages to get back up, despite the wet chicken costume creating more weight, and stands away from Chef.

Seeing that the situation was now under control, Chris finally calmed down and addressed the whole issue. "Okay, Oliver here's the deal: you can keep your whole chicken costume on to advertise, BUT," Chris emphasized the 'but' to make his point clear. "You must become my personal intern! That means, whenever you're free, I'll call you in to do a bunch of work for me. I would've given you a harsher punishment, but since your job's brand is one of the shows' sponsors, this will have to do. Sounds like a good deal?"

After Chris had finished explaining the whole compromising deal to Oliver, the man in the chicken costume replied, "I'll take it, Chris!" A few of the contestants gasped at his response, knowing that being an intern is a death sentence.

"Glad to see that we're on the same page, Oliver!" Chris exclaimed, drying off the last bits of his shirt before shaking the chicken's hand as an official confirmation.

"Anyways," Chris continued, getting back on track. "Now that everyone is here, it's time for a group photo!"

Sarah looked skeptical about the group photo plan. "Wait a minute, the last time a group photo was taken on this dock, it collapsed and everyone fell into the water. Yeah, nice try Chris."

"Well, Sarah, that's where the contracts come into play," Chris told her, holding up a stack of papers that is presumed to be the contestants' contracts. "You can back out of the group photo if you want, but according to the contract, it'll also result in an automatic elimination." Sarah's jaw dropped as Chris smirked with victory and arrogance. Like Sara, Sarah knew that battling Chris would be ultimately pointless, so she gave in and joined the others with irritation.

The boat that brought everyone here hadn't left since Oliver got off, so Chris stood on the boat for a better view of the Dock of Shame. He pulled out a camera, and let the contestants get into poses.

Seth stood in the middle of the crowd, letting Katy sit peacefully on his right shoulder. On the left of his shoulder, Arnold was standing next to him, throwing up a shaka sign. Daisy was closely standing next to Arnold on the left, smiling for the camera comfortably. Alfred was standing in front of Seth with his hands behind his back like a formal person, as he gave a smug grin for the camera. Elizabeth was standing next to him on the right, blowing an air-kiss for the camera. Sara was standing in front of Arnold, crossing her arms with a small, but noticeable smirk. Sarah was standing next to her on the left with a serious and slightly irritated expression, keeping her guard up in case if anything bad happens. Bertha was standing next to Sara on the right, pointing at the camera with a wink. To the right of Seth, Grant was saluting to the camera with a smile. Next to Grant on the right was Tom, who gave a thumbs-up with one hand and hugged Jasmine with the other. Speaking of Jasmine, she was standing next to Tom on the right, returning the hug with one hand and waving at the camera with the other hand. In front of them were Sylvain and Elodie, both of them in different poses. Sylvain had a hand on his chin, and his other hand was gesturing to the sky. Elodie had both hands on her hips, showing off her beauty for the camera. Silver and Edmund were sitting back-to-back in front of Alfred and Elizabeth, both throwing up peace signs for the camera with a smile. Connor was sitting next to Silver and Edmund on the right side, rubbing his hands together with a grin. Oliver was sitting next to Silver and Edmund on the left side, holding up a medium-sized sign that says, "Eat more at Jimmy's Beaks & Feets" for the camera. In front of Sara and Sarah was Zara on her side, posing for the camera with her tongue sticking out. Sitting next to Oliver was Knick, who kept a small smile on his face while resting his elbow on his lap. To the far left on the front was Mick, who wanted to sit away from everyone else. To the right of Connor was a sitting Garfield, who had both of his arms in the air as a sign of excitement. Next to Garfield was Ciara, who looked at the camera with a neutral expression. Lastly, Theresa was sitting on the far right, not wanting to sit close to anybody. She was also looking down at the lake with sadness.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Chris called out to the contestants, peeking from behind the camera. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

After a few quick snaps from the camera, many had expected the dock to break and collapse, but luckily for them, it never happened. "Aww, I was gonna have some fun with a broken dock!" Garfield said to no one in particular.

However, none of the contestants saw Chris giving an evil smirk to Chef, who was still standing at his original spot as usual. Chef pulled out a small silver remote that had a big red button on it. After he pressed it, one of the "branches" of the Dock of Shame shook, and a large explosion formed right where the contestants were standing. With blood-curdling screams, they all fell or flew into the water, and struggled to stay afloat.

Chris and Chef plugged their ears until the deafening noise of the explosion had passed. The host turned his camera around to show a digital picture of the contestants flying in the air, causing the easily-angered contestants to start yelling and cursing all at the same time. A couple short censor beeps were even edited over the audio.

"What the hell?!"

"Haha, really funny, Chris!"

"You're a dead man, McLean!"

"Wait till I get my f**king hands on you, Chris!"

* * *

After all the contestants made it back up to shore (some requiring more help than others), Chris had gathered them up by what was left of the Dock of Shame.

Chris and Chef were both enjoying a hearty laugh and clutched their stomachs. Out of anger, Elizabeth was about to approach Chris and give him a piece of her mind. "What kind of sick joke was that? You are a total, disrespectful, scumbag!" She was about to slap a scared Chris, but a couple of contestants held her back in time, not wanting her to get in trouble.

"It's not worth the trouble to take your anger out on Chris," Sara said as she approached Elizabeth, trying to help her calm down. "Trust me, this is coming from someone who already had two bad experiences with that jackass."

Seth also stepped in to help calm down Elizabeth. "Don't worry, though, all of the other contestants are on your side when it comes to Chris. That is guaranteed one hundred percent."

The statements from Sara and Seth seemed to finally take an effect on Elizabeth in a positive way. She took a deep breath and eventually said, "Okay, I won't come after him." The two contestants that were holding her back let go, as Sara and Seth smiled at their successful resolvement.

"Well, now that everything is cleared up," Chris commented, as it obvious that he heard the whole conversation. "Let's get down to business." Chef handed him a clipboard between sentences.

"To defeat, the…" Zara started to sing, referring to the movie, Mulong, but was interrupted by the host.

"Zip it!" Chris yelled, not wanting any more disruptions, as Zara went silent, flipping him off in the process.

Ignoring her vulgar gesture, Chris returned to his hosting business. "Anyways, I've already selected the two teams that will be competing against each other for the first half of the season. When I call your name, please go stand by the red flag." He pointed to Chef, who was sticking a tall flagpole into the ground. The flag was rectangular and had a cartoon drawing of an angry roaring red bear on it. Chris took a look at his clipboard and began reading the names.

"Knick."

"Arnold."

"Oliver."

"Elizabeth."

"Grant."

"Ciara."

"Connor."

"Bertha."

"Katy."

"Zara."

"Garfield."

"And… Theresa."

Chris watched as Garfield and Theresa finished walking over to the red flag before continuing. "Your team name will be known as… 'The Brawling Bears'!" Chris announced aloud to everyone.

"Crap…" Arnold muttered to himself. "Daisy isn't on my team." He was clearly upset that he and Daisy didn't end up on the same team.

"As for the rest of you," Chris continued. "You can stay where you are." Chef walked by and placed a flag identical to the other one by the group, except it was green and it featured a hissing green snake.

"The following contestants will be on this team…" Chris said as he took a look at his clipboard again and began reading the names.

"Edmund."

"Seth."

"Silver."

"Alfred."

"Sarah."

"Saraphina."

"Elodie."

"Sylvain."

"Jasmine."

"Daisy."

"Tom."

"And… Mick."

"Your team is now known as… 'The Sinister Snakes'!" Chris announced aloud to everyone again.

"Damn, this name sounds so amazing!" Tom exclaimed, approaching Chris. "Chris, how did you come with these team names?"

Chris smiled at the compliment Tom gave him. "Trust me, Tom, underneath this attractive appearance is a brilliant and creative brain!"

"Stop lying, pretty boy! You just used some online team name generator!" Chef interrupted, clearly getting more fed up with Chris by every second. "Darn thing made me waste 99 cents!"

"Well, that's pretty unfortunate to hear, Chef! Guess you should've read more carefully before making that mistake." Chris told him. This comment caused Chef to react out of anger and grab Chris by the collar of his shirt, ready to pummel him.

"Okay, okay! You made your point Chef! It was my fault and not yours!" Chris said quickly out of fear, as some of the contestants smiled at his comeuppance. After hearing what he wanted to hear, Chef puts down Chris and returns to his original spot on the destroyed Dock of Shame.

"So where are the cabins at?" Ciara asked, still squeezing water out of her shirt, and wanting to move on with the day.

"Glad you asked, Ciara!" Chris said with enthusiasm, as he regained his professional composure again. "From where you're standing, you should be able to see your cabins." They were hidden by a cluster of trees but were still recognizable as the iconic Total Drama cabins. "The cabin on the left will be for 'The Brawling Bears', and the cabin on the right will be for 'The Sinister Snakes'."

"And to make sure that this show keeps its age rating, guys bunk with guys, and girls bunk with girls." Chris eyed the teens for the most perverted one out of the group, approaching them after he made a decision. "Right, Alfred?"

"You wanna get sued, McLean?!" Alfred threatened with exasperation, giving him a deadly and hateful glare.

"No, thank you," Chris replied, slowly backing away from Alfred in fear. "Anyways, not too far from the cabins, you will find our confessional outhouse," Chris explained.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam)**

 **Chris:** "Here, you can share your thoughts with our audience. It's the perfect place for ranting, venting, and gossiping about the other contestants! Think of it as your drama-free haven."

 **Alfred:** "What in the bloody hell is this dump?! Good God, do these peasants not have enough money to even afford some cleaning equipment?! I mean, this is absolutely pathetic! As the son of a famous company owner and founder, I will not tolerate this terrible treatment! I will prove to all of you peasants that I, Alfred Stockton, can easily win this pathetic excuse of a competition!"

 **Arnold:** "Well, this freakin' sucks. (He sighs out of disappointment) I was hoping that Daisy and I would be on the same team, but that clearly didn't happen. It's okay, though. I'll try my best to make new friends on this show, and protect Daisy from anybody that tries to hurt her! Oh, and also Theresa too, because I'm actually really worried about her, especially on a show like this."

 **Bertha:** "Whoo Hoo! I'm actually talking in the Total Drama confessional cam! As an aspiring and future TV host, I will strive for greatness on this show! I will take advantage of any opportunity to show off my hosting and interviewing skills! Hahaha, trust me, the ratings for this show are gonna be skyrocketing like no tomorrow!"

 **Ciara:** "Well, I really have nothing much to say here. Yeah, I may be boring and quiet, but it's better than being involved in drama or talking to other people. I don't plan on socializing with anybody unless if I really have to. With that being said, I'm done with my confessional."

 **Connor:** "Wow, Chris, the outhouse smells like crap! What a surprise! You know, with that luxurious lifestyle of yours, I really thought you would finally grow a brain and buy some cleaning supplies for this, but instead, you waste it on expensive hair-gel for your wig. Why am I not surprised?"

 **Daisy:** "Um... well, this isn't good for me. I wanted to be on the same team as Arnold, but um... I guess I'll have to do my best on my own for now... I know it's gonna be difficult, though..."

 **Edmund:** "So far, this place seems a lot better than Pahkitew Island. Most of my campmates so far appear to be friendly, which is always a good thing. I hope that some of them are interested in anime, though. If not, then it's not a problem for me. (He smiles)"

 **Elizabeth:** "Call me crazy, but I actually like this place! Sure, there are some jerks walking around on this island, but other than that, it's way better than being at home! It's not like every day that you see a cute rich guy around your age. (She giggles and blushes at the description of Alfred) It's a shame that we're not on the same team, but that doesn't mean we can't talk to each other!"

 **Elodie:** "Bonjour! (She waves at the camera) It is so exciting to be on this island for a show like Total Drama! There are so many exciting possibilities that can happen here! It's like an endless adventure of fun, friendships, and my favorite, falling in love! (She begins to daydream) That Sylvain guy seems like an amazing person; I can already tell that he and I are going to get along very well! Adieu!"

 **Garfield:** "Alright, my first confessional! Man, signing up for this was a brilliant idea! So far, the first day hasn't even ended and I've already flown five feet into the air from an explosion! How cool is that?! Anyways, besides the crazy challenges that I'm excited for, most of my campmates seem like good people, so I'll be happy to get along with them."

 **Grant:** "Wow, so this is what the confessional outhouse looks like from a contestant's perspective. It is an honor to be talking inside the outhouse that has made Total Drama famous and well-received. So many people look at it and they all complain about how nasty it smells, or how old it is, but for me, I tend to look at the positive side of it. Life is too short to be thinking negatively about everything; I intend to live life to the fullest, one day at a time. That's my confessional."

 **Jasmine:** "This is so amazing! I can't believe I'm actually in the Total Drama confessional outhouse! It's so exciting! All of the other contestants seem really nice, and they're all good people that I can become friends with! Even if they don't act nice to me, I'll still do my best to find the positives in them! Even though I'm not too excited for the challenges, I'll do my best to help my team win!"

 **Katy:** "You know, for an outhouse that smells terrible, it is pretty peaceful in here. My goal isn't necessarily about winning the money, but rather, being able to form a friendship with many of the contestants. Although I sense that becoming friends with some certain people will be more difficult than others, my yoga aura tells me to always remain optimistic, no matter how difficult it may be."

 **Knick:** "Look, I'll be honest here. I don't plan on becoming friends with anybody here. Why? It's simple; there's a chance that friendships can end in betrayal, and if that happens to me, I might as well kiss the money goodbye. With that being said, I plan on staying under the radar, watching my competition closely for any strengths and weaknesses. At the same time, I'll plan to make myself not look like a threat or target to anybody. If all goes well, that million dollars will be mine."

 **Mick:** "(He sighs) I'm sorry if you people watching right now can't hear my voice. I've been used to this quiet and soft voice for a long time now, and I really don't care if people act concerned for me, or pick on me for it. I just don't wanna get close to anybody. Sure, I'll talk to them, but just only for a short time, though. I don't plan on becoming an extrovert and make friends, even if that plan will get me kicked off early. The chances of that happening are really high, but that doesn't mean I'll give up and not try my best. Who knows? Maybe this could be another underdog story in Total Drama."

 **Oliver:** "Well, this really sucks for me. I already knocked Chris into the lake with my clumsiness, got on Chef's bad side, and now I'm officially Chris's personal intern. On the bright side though, I get to keep this chicken costume on, which basically means that I won't lose my job at 'Jimmy's Beaks & Feets.' As for the competition itself, I'll do my best to make everyone happy and stay in the game for as long as I can. If I win the money somehow, then that'll be really amazing for me."

 **Sara:** "Ugh, does Chris not have a cleaning crew or something? For some reason, this outhouse smells a lot worse than before. I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of that chicken costume. Seriously, Oliver needs to get that washed thoroughly because it's gonna affect the rest of us soon. But anyways, besides the explosion from earlier and just dealing with Chris in general, my day seems to be going well so far. That Sarah girl seems to be tough, but caring at the same time... kinda like me. Well, either way, I'm still gonna be careful and not get close with her that quickly... or anyone for that matter."

 **Sarah:** "Let's get one thing straight here; I don't plan on dilly-dallying in this competition. I came here to win, and not waste time on friendships or relationships. The way I see it, the other contestants are just simply my competition. Some of them could be my teammates. Some of them could even be my allies. But ultimately, they're only one of those three options, nothing more to that."

 **Seth:** "Man, I really can't believe I made it onto this show. It feels like a blessing to be one of the many applicants accepted onto this show! I really hope that I can get along with everyone, and win that money for my family's farm! I'll do my best to play fair and use my strengths to my advantage! Whether to help out my team or help out myself, I'll be ready!"

 **Silver:** "I'm really excited to be here! I've been a big fan of Total Drama since the first season, and now, I'm finally on the show! I've already made some new friends, such as Edmund and Knick, and I can't wait to make more new friends, even if they're on the opposite team! I just hope that my disorder won't get me into any problems... because that would be terrible for me. But yeah, it's time to have fun with the other contestants!"

 **Sylvain:** "Ah, so this is the outhouse confessional people were talking about. Mon Dieu, ca sent la cuisine du chef Hatchet! (My goodness, it smells like Chef Hatchet's cooking!) But cooking aside, I am here for ze adventure of a lifetime! Ze true opportunity to live ze life to the fullest! And, of course, ze opportunity to find romance! Cette belle Elodie, Quelle fille incroyable! (What an amazing girl)"

 **Theresa:** "(She sighs with sadness) It's official, not even a full day has been completed and I've already made myself hated by the boat driver and Chris. I know it's gonna get worse... but then again, when was the last time I even had a mediocre day? Either way, I know I'm gonna be the odd outcast on my team, and I'll be lucky enough to not be the first one eliminated on my team. Mark my words, Theresa Valentine is gonna go down in history as the first eliminated contestant on Total Drama's seventh season."

 **Tom:** "Man, I really wanna experience that explosion again... it was so amazing flying into the air. Well, at least there'll be the challenges to bring out the danger and excitement. You know, I think I might be the only person who's actually excited for the challenges for this season... but then again, I haven't gotten a chance to socialize with everyone yet. Hopefully, I last long enough to become friends with everyone... or at least a bunch of people."

 **Zara:** "What's up, viewers?! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Zara Blythe, aka, ZaraPlays from VideoTube and Tweeter! I might not be famous on those two platforms yet, but once you finish watching me in action, (She winks) you'll want to subscribe! I brought my guitar with me to perform for you wonderful people watching at home, BUT, I'll have to find a way to get it back from that s**tbag, Chris McLean! That dude had better pray for his life because I'm not forgetting what he did for a LONG time."

* * *

"Now that everyone has gotten a chance to make a confessional, it's time for your first challenge!" Chris announced, shocking literally everyone, even those that were prepared and/or excited for the challenges.

"WHAT?!" All of the contestants yelled as Chris laughs at their shock.

"Yep, we're starting this season off with a bang! What dramatic events will unfold with these contestants? Which team is gonna walk away with the victory? And who will be leaving tonight as the first eliminated contestant of this season?" Chris smiles at the recording camera. "Find out when we return!"

* * *

~xxx~

~xxx~

~xxx~

 _Well, there you have it! The first official episode of Total Drama: McLean Island has been completed! I hope I continue to pique your interest as the story progresses._

 _While I did say the chapter was gonna be uploaded last Wednesday, thanks to the small amount of college work for that week being surprisingly hard, it got delayed up to today on Monday. Honestly, I'm officially no longer gonna give any specific update days because for two times now, the chapter got delayed. I'll just try my best to update whenever I can, and hopefully, you'll be around to read the next chapter._

 _Now, as for this chapter, it had to be a little longer since I also had to create the teams and decide which contestants would be on which team. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy, but these will be the official teams for the rest of this season. That means, there'll be no switching teams or any of that BS that ruined Revenge of the Island and All-Stars. I hope you like the team names; I came up with them myself ;)_

 _As for the challenge that's gonna be appearing next chapter, as I said before, it'll be an original challenge, created by me. I'll let you take a guess in the reviews on what the challenge will be about. I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with the cabins and the bags each of the contestants brought. If you can guess it correctly, I'll give you a nice shoutout in the next chapter!_

 _Now, moving onto the questions! Since this chapter is the longest one so far, I have modified each of the questions for this chapter! In fact, from now on starting with this chapter, there'll be five questions! All of the future chapters will be long and will contain a lot of action, entertainment, and drama!_

 _1\. Which contestant(s) (besides your own) are you most excited for/interested in? The list applies to all 24 contestants and not just the eight introduced in this chapter._

 _2\. Which contestant(s) do you want to see get eliminated early? This includes your own OCs._

 _3\. Were there any parts of the chapter that you enjoyed? You may have more than one favorite part._

 _4\. What do you think the first challenge will be about? I already said this, but I'll say it again just in case._

 _5\. Did I portray your character(s) correctly? Since everyone has arrived, there's no point in skipping this question anymore._

 _To conclude this chapter/author's note, I wanted to let you know that I now have a Twitter account! Yes, thanks to Taylorfang9, I now have my first social media account! Unfortunately, Twitter and FanFiction are the only places to get into contact with me. I apologize to those who don't have Twitter, but maybe one day, I'll expand to Instagram, Facebook, and even Snapchat! But for now, my Twitter is DynastyX10_

 _As always, don't forget to correct me on any grammar or content! I will see you in the next chapter!_


	5. Finding Those Bags - Part One

~Disclaimer~

 _The rights of Total Drama and its characters belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. All of the OCs (Original Characters) belong to their respective creators. However, the story's name and all of the challenges that will be taking place in this story all belong to me! In addition, do not try any of what you read here at home! Seriously, you can get really messed up._

* * *

~Author's Note~

 _Welcome to the first part of the second episode of Total Drama: McLean Island! The first challenge will begin in this chapter, and honestly, I cannot wait for you to read it, every step of the way! Speaking of challenge, though, I would like to fulfill my promise of giving a shoutout to all those who guessed the challenge correctly in the review section!_

 _Therefore, I would like to congratulate (t20n00), (Senshi Queen), (Another Dead Red Lantern), and (drokazeke92) for guessing correctly! You four are good at predicting! To the rest, do not worry; there will be plenty of more opportunities to guess the next challenge, I promise!_

 _Anyways, moving on from there, I would like to, once again, thank everyone that left a review for the last chapter! I really can't believe it; this story has now reached 51 reviews! Within four chapters and one episode, I have already reached my first milestone goal of 51 reviews! This is unbelievable! But now, with all 24 contestants officially introduced, the story/season is now just getting started! I do not want to sound arrogant or anything, but I think my story can reach 100 reviews in no time!_

 _Lastly, just a reminder in case if you forgot, every episode will be divided into three parts. There'll be a total of 26 episodes, or 78 parts/chapters. Who knows how long it'll take for me to complete the whole season/story, but whatever happens, I hope you will stick with me to the end, even if your character(s) get eliminated. Who knows? If this story turns out successful and popular, I might do a sequel season that'll feature the same 24 contestants, which will allow those who got eliminated early to redeem themselves._

* * *

Alright, now that I have said everything that I wanted to say in the author's note, let's get to the first challenge!

~xxx~

~xxx~

~xxx~

The shocked faces on each of the contestants told the same story; none of them were prepared for a challenge this early.

The diverse cast of teenagers was still standing on the broken Dock of Shame. Twelve of them were standing on the far left, forming the "Brawling Bears" team. The other twelve were standing on the far right, forming the "Sinister Snakes" team.

Next to the "Brawling Bears" team were supposed to be a pile of bags that each of the contestants placed after arriving. However, by the time the explosive group photo had finished, the bags were all gone. Where did the bags go, one might ask? Sooner or later, that question will be answered in today's challenge.

Connor decided to break the silence, not happy about this announcement. "Hold on a second, fake wig baldie! Shouldn't we get settled in first before you start torturing us?"

The host simply laughed at his statement, ignoring his "fake wig baldie" insult in the process while still standing at his original spot from the last chapter. "Sorry to ruin your mood, Connor, but we won't get settled in until later!" Many of the contestants groaned at this, as they knew Chris wasn't sorry at all.

The contestants started chattering amongst each other, hoping to prevent the silence from coming back. "Relax," Chris assured. "This challenge won't be as dangerous as the upcoming ones. Now, before I get to explaining, I'll need a leader from each team."

Katy smiled with interest and looked like she was about to raise her hand, but Bertha had beaten her to it. She turned to Chris and exclaimed with excitement. "I will gladly take the role of being this team's leader!"

With a passionate desire to become a leader, Katy decided to talk her out of it. "Actually, if you don't mind, Bertha, I would like to be the leader for this challenge. You can be the leader in the next challenge if you want?"

"Hey! I volunteered first, though! Can't you just wait until the next challenge to become the leader?" Bertha whined, also having a passionate desire to become a leader.

"I'm really sorry for doing this, but if it makes you feel better, I can take the blame if we lose. My yoga aura suggested that we become co-leaders for this challenge, but Chris won't allow it. Plus, I would hate to see you stressed out from the pressure of being a leader." Katy responded, hoping to get through to Bertha.

Luckily for Katy, it seems that her reasoning was enough to convince Bertha to give her the leadership role. "Actually... you do have some valid points there. Alright, Chris, Katy will be the leader of our team."

"Excellent," Chris said, as Katy walked forward and turned around to face the group. "Katy will be leading the 'Brawling Bears.' Now, we just need a leader from the 'Sinister Snakes.'"

Sarah immediately looked around at her teammates, trying to see who was brave enough to become a leader for the team. Luckily for her, no one had volunteered to be the leader, resulting in an easy decision from the "Sinister Snakes" team. She raised her hand quickly, ready to lead her team.

"I'll be the leader." Sarah bluntly announced. She looked at her team again to see if anybody objected to the idea of her being a leader. Most of them gave her a thumbs-up as a sign of support and agreement. Sylvain even decided to throw in a comment. "Sarah être le chef est une excellente idée!" (Sarah being the leader is a great idea!)

Sarah looked confused on what Sylvain said, so he decided to translate his statement for her. "Having you as ze leader is a wonderful idea! Zat is what I said in French. Trust me, I am telling ze truth." Sarah lets out a small laugh in response.

"Don't worry, I believe you." She told him sternly before turning to face Chris. "Alright, Chris, what's the challenge for today? I'll take whatever you can throw at me!" Her enthusiasm made Chris smile, as he was ready to explain the challenge.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam)**

 **Sarah:** "Thankfully, the team was supportive enough to let me be the leader. Not to brag or anything, but I know that my leadership skills will guide us to victory. Sure, I could've let someone else take charge of the team, but that would be too much of a risk for me and my teammates, especially this early in the game."

* * *

As Sarah walked up to represent her team, Silver had noticed that something was missing. "Hey, Chris, where are our bags?"

"Allow me to explain," Chris began, trying to divert their attention away from the missing bags. "This challenge will be involving your bags that each of you brought onto the island!" Some of the contestants were worried about what Chris might have done to their bags since it contains their personal belongings.

"During the middle of our explosive group photo, the boat driver and some of the interns took all of your bags and hid them in different random locations on the island! Don't worry, I made sure that they wouldn't go through your personal belongings." Many of the contestants sighed in relief, even if the statement was coming from Chris. "As a team, you must explore this island and try to find the bags that belong to your teammates. If you manage to find a bag that belongs to a contestant on your team, then whoever's name is on that bag must bring that bag back to their team's respective cabin on their own, without any assistance from their own team."

Chris continued explaining. "Once you reach your cabin with your bag, you're done for the challenge and you can settle into your cabin room. And to make things more difficult and interesting, those who have finished the challenge are NOT allowed to help out their teammates in any way, or else their whole team will be disqualified!"

Oliver asked the host, "So we have to physically touch our team's cabin while holding our own bag to complete the challenge?" The host simply nodded in response, as the guy in a chicken costume replied, "Ah, okay."

"Will there be anything to help us find our bags?" Jasmine asked Chris, her voice being a bit shaky from worrying about the potential dangerous creatures on the island.

"Both teams will receive a map that locates all of their teammates' bags, and it's your job to find those location points. The first team to get all of their bags back to their cabin will win the challenge, and a special prize at the end!"

The contestants clapped and cheered, but their excitement still didn't change the fact that the challenge would be difficult and dangerous.

Chris stuck his hands behind his back and held out two paper maps for the two teams. No one questioned how he managed to hide them successfully, as he gave the maps to the team leaders: Katy and Sarah.

Both of them opened their maps, analyzing it for location points that would have a teammate's bag lying there. Upon seeing that some of the location points were in suspicious areas, Sarah decided to ask Chris after realizing something important, "By the way, what's the point of having the teams choose a team leader?"

"That brings me to my next point!" Chris responded with an evil smile, causing some of the contestants to look at each other nervously. "I forgot to mention that the team leaders MUST be the last ones to bring their bag back to their cabin, or else their whole team will be disqualified!" Despite this announcement, Sarah and Katy don't appear to be worried or nervous at all!

Suddenly, a loud bear roar not too far from the contestants catches their attention. It was coming from the forest as many birds flew away in fear. "Well, looks like the bears are _pretty_ agitated right now!" Chris continued with a laugh.

Although the scary bear roar startled many of the contestants, none of them were as scared as Oliver. The guy in a chicken costume took a step back in fear, despite being slightly far from the forest. "B-BEARS?!" He screamed.

Of course, Chris was enjoying every moment of this, as he started to laugh even more at Oliver's reaction. Meanwhile, Theresa had a look of fear and dark determination on her face, and said to herself quietly, "I hope a bear mauls me to death... it'll help me escape this cruel world. I'll finally be free from my miserable life."

On the Sinister Snakes team, Silver was standing next to Edmund and came up with an idea. "Hey, let's try to stick together, even if we accidentally get separated from our team." She whispered to him. "Bears are less likely to attack with more humans around because of the amount of noise we would make."

"Alright, that sounds like a great idea." He replied. Knowing that Silver was already a trustworthy person to him, Edmund decided to stick with Silver for the entire duration of the challenge.

While the bear roar had caused a commotion, the afternoon summer's heat was starting to irritate Alfred, but only because he was wearing a whole shirt suit and black jeans. Seeing that there wasn't any shade nearby, this observation had allowed him to come up with an important question. "Chris, how long do we have to complete this challenge?"

"You only have six hours to complete this challenge!" The host announced, shocking some of the contestants. "If neither team are unable to get all of their bags back to their cabin within the six-hour mark, then whichever team has more returned bags will win! However, any bags that aren't found or returned to the cabins within the six-hours will be thrown away for good!" His last statement causes every contestant to look at him in shock, especially Sarah and Katy.

Chris looked at both teams to see if they were ready, and pointed at Chef, who was holding an air horn.

"Now that everything has been explained, let the first challenge... begin!" Chris announced with his arms up. He plugged his ears as Chef blew the air horn.

* * *

Sylvain suddenly displayed a steely and very focused expression, ready to get down to business. "Gagnons Cette équipe! (Let's win this, team!) Zest challenge shall be conquered with ze victory!"

Sarah immediately showed the map to her team, already having a plan in mind. "Alright, here's the plan! We all go together as a group to the first location that's closest to us, inspect the area to find any bags that belong to us, and then have the ones whose bags it belongs to retrieve it while we protect them from any potential danger." Her plan was well-received by most of her teammates in the form of head nods.

"Are we gonna repeat this process for every location? This sounds like a great plan to me." Tom asked and complimented, earning a small smile from Sarah. He also realized that this challenge would be a great opportunity to protect Jasmine and bond with her.

"Yes, we're gonna do the entire challenge using this plan," Sarah responded, as the Sinister Snakes already took off towards their first location. "The closest location point is at the main lodge, and there are two of our bags located in there!"

Despite taking off altogether, some of the contestants were already starting to fall behind, knowing that physical activities were one of their weaknesses. Of course, the Brawling Bears noticed that their opponents took off already.

"It's so far!" Mick tried to yell out to himself, struggling to keep up with his team, but even his yelling came out in a soft and quiet voice.

Katy turned to her team, finally coming up with a great plan that can get them the victory. "Alright, we should split up into two groups of six, and each group should cover one half of the island. That way, we'll be able to cover more ground and finish more quickly."

Knick took a closer look at the map Katy was holding. He noticed that folding the map in half would show six location points, which were slightly far from each other. He concluded that Katy's idea of splitting into two groups would be a good idea since six of the twelve location points were located on one half of the island/map.

"I noticed that if you fold the map in half, it'll still show six of the twelve location points, meaning that Katy's plan could work," Knick commented, earning a smile from her.

"So how do we split the two groups?" Ciara asked.

"Each group could have three guys and three girls," Grant suggested. "No one would feel comfortable about being outnumbered, and the diversity would allow both groups to have a diverse set of skills to accomplish the task of retrieving our bags."

"I would still feel uncomfortable… and be useless as well…" Theresa muttered to herself, no one hearing what she just said. Despite the fact that nobody on her team did anything wrong to her, she still felt like an outcast.

"Wait, what about the map?" Arnold asked, realizing that there was only one map for the team. "If we split into two groups, then one group will have to navigate the whole island on their own!"

"That's why we're doing… _this!_ " Garfield suddenly grabbed the map and ripped it in half. Miraculously, both groups now had six location points to look for, despite the sudden tear.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Arnold yelled at Garfield, not knowing about the precise and accurate tear. Many of his teammates glared at Garfield, agreeing with what Arnold had just said.

Realizing that his team doesn't know yet, Garfield showed the two halves of the map, each one having half of the island and six location points. "Not to worry, team! That problem has now been solved!" He laughed at his team's shocked reaction.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam)**

 **Garfield:** "Yeah, I could've been more careful with ripping that map. (He lets out a laugh) But then again, it was getting really boring from standing around on that dock for a while. I had to do something that was crazy and exciting."

* * *

Alright, let's form our groups and start moving!" Grant said as he grabbed one half of the map from Garfield.

"I call being with Ciara and Elizabeth!" Zara announced, finally speaking for the first time since the beginning of the challenge. Elizabeth smiled at Zara's willingness to be in a group with her. Ciara simply shrugged and went along with it.

Katy looked at Bertha and Theresa with a smile, willing to bond and cooperate with them, despite having to persuade Bertha earlier. She didn't know much about Theresa, but from the looks of her body language, Katy was gonna do whatever it takes to put a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to do this?" Katy asked her two female partners for the challenge.

"I'm ready as you are!" Bertha responded with excitement. She was still a little bit bitter about the conversation with Katy from earlier, but now, she had figured out a great idea to make her stand out. The idea would be something for other people to figure out later on.

"Let's do this!" Garfield yelled with excitement, finally relieved to be doing something that's not boring. He was holding the other half of the map, which had the location points located in the forest and near the very tall cliff.

Knick saw this and easily spotted out the tall cliff from his spot on the dock. "A couple of the location points are near that tall cliff over there to our right." He pointed at the cliff, which looked very similar to the one at Camp Wawanakwa.

"Then let's go!" Arnold shouted, clearly tired of standing around at the Dock of Shame. He and Garfield immediately took off toward the right side of the island. Bertha followed suit, ready to set her idea into action.

Katy and Knick looked at each other and nodded, indicating that they were gonna be working together for this challenge. This left Theresa by herself, as she sighed and followed them at a slower pace.

"Can we go already?" Connor asked in a complaining tone, growing more irritated from the idea of falling behind in the challenge. "Half of our team just took off, and we're still standing here!"

"Don't worry, most of the location points won't be too far from the Dock of Shame," Grant assured him, hoping to get the roaster to calm down. "As long as we cooperate together as a group, this challenge should be easy enough."

"W-What about the dangerous creatures that are in the forest? W-Won't that be a problem?" Oliver asked in a fearful tone. "I'm scared that the bears will see my chicken costume as food!"

Grant puts a hand on Oliver's chicken costume shoulder to calm him down. "If anything dangerous happens, then I'll protect you from getting hurt." He looks at his group with the same determined face. "The same goes for the rest of you. I'll do my best to ensure that no one will get hurt."

"Thank you," Ciara responded in her usual monotone voice.

Thanks to Grant's promise of protecting them, Elizabeth's determination and confidence level has risen. "Alright, let's win this, team!" She shouted with confidence.

"I love that confidence, girl!" Zara added with the same level of determination and confidence. She turned to face the map. "Alright, so where are we heading to first?"

"We should head to the beach shore first. There's less danger out near the water than in the forest." Connor suggested. All of his group members, especially Oliver, appeared to agree with him.

Elizabeth had also critically noticed that a location point was directly located on the sand instead of in the water. "Looks like we don't have to get into the water for the first bag." She lets out a relieved sigh from not having to go into the water.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam)**

 **Elizabeth:** "Thank goodness none of the bags were located in the water! Without a bathing suit to put on, I really had no plans on getting into the lake! This dress is really expensive, and I would rather have sand on it instead of water with bacteria! (She shudders after remembering the group photo from earlier.)"

 **Zara:** "I was pretty disappointed that we weren't gonna go into the water for this challenge. (She smirks teasingly) Some of the girls in this competition do look pretty cute to pull off a Beachwatch scene, bathing suit or not. (She shrugs in acceptance) Eh, I guess another time will have to do."

* * *

Let's go, team!" Zara shouted before running off towards the left side of the island. Elizabeth followed suit but was going at a slower pace because of her heels.

"Finally! It's about time we started moving!" Connor exclaimed in relief, following the two girls with Ciara next to him. She said nothing about Connor's comment and was going with the flow on whatever her group was gonna do.

That left Grant and Oliver as the only two on the Dock of Shame. With a confident smile, Grant told Oliver, "We'll win this challenge, okay? Just do your best." This assuring statement from him causes Oliver to nod his head with a confident smile, although no one could really see him smiling. And with that, the two took off to follow the others, leaving no one else remaining on the Dock of Shame.

The challenge had officially begun.

* * *

 **(Sinister Snakes) – The Main Lodge**

The entire team had managed to reach the traditional main lodge without too many problems. Of course, some of the contestants had lacked physical speed and/or endurance and reached the others nearly out of breath.

"Oh… man… let's… hope… there'll… be… less… running… after… this…" Edmund said while trying to regain his breath. Alfred had also agreed, trying his hardest to wipe off the sweat while standing in the shade.

"Bloody… hell…" Alfred said in a tired voice. "I… really… hope… that… one… of… the… two… bags… in… there… is… mine…"

Meanwhile, Mick had the most difficulty in trying to regain his breath, considering the fact that he was the last one to arrive at the main lodge. Seth, who didn't appear to be showing any fatigue at all, was doing his best to fan him with his large hands.

"Take it easy, man. I'll help ya out by providing some cool air with my hands." Seth calmly said with a smile, showing concern for Mick. He turned to the rest of his teammates for an announcement. "You guys and gals can go on ahead with the plan. Once Mick feels better, then I'll help y'all out." His teammates that weren't feeling tired nodded at him and began to work on a plan to get inside the main lodge.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam)**

 **Mick:** "Even though I'm doing my best to not make myself look weak, I really do struggle with physical activities… no matter how hard I try. (He looks down at the floor with sadness) I barely get out of the house anymore, let alone do any physical activities… (He sighs and looks back up at the camera) I just hope that the team won't kick me off if we lose… but I wouldn't mind if it happened…"

* * *

Alright, team, let's stick to the plan! One of us is gonna have to sneak in there and find out the owners of the bags!" Sarah suggested in a loud voice.

Sara quickly shushed her, not wanting to be caught. "Shh! Keep your voice down! I'm not ready to get murdered by a cleaver!" Surprisingly, Sara's yelling had managed to reach a quiet level.

Of course, Sarah didn't take the interruption too kindly. "Don't be worried so much! Sure, Chef might appear intimidating and scary, but I know that all 12 of us can take him down easily."

"Either way, none of us want to deal with ze pisse-Froid sous-merde Hatchet. (Cold piss under s**t Hatchet.)" Sylvain said with a bit of hatred in his voice. Everyone around him could tell that he was insulting Chef Hatchet, even if they didn't know any French.

"Where did Silver go?" Tom suddenly asked, gaining everyone's attention as they all started to look around. "She was here just a minute ago… literally." To no avail, none of them were able to see or find Silver, causing some of her teammates to start worrying.

"I'm sure she's probably looking for a way to get us inside quietly," Elodie responded with an optimistic smile, trying to keep everyone less stressed out about Silver being missing.

"Plus, even if she did go missing, I'm sure she's smart enough to not wander off into any dangerous territory on her own. If anything, this must be some kind of surprise twist that wasn't mentioned." Sara added.

"Zat host is someone I do not want to be friends with!" Sylvain commented, causing Sara to secretly nod with him in agreement.

"Hey, I found something!" Daisy suddenly announced, changing the subject once more. They looked towards where she was standing, which was next to a window that led into the kitchen. "The window right here appears to be opened a little bit, but we can send someone in if it's opened a little more."

"Good finding, Daisy!" Elodie complimented before taking a peek through the opening. "It seems that the opening leads into the kitchen, which could have a higher chance of having a bag since Chef usually stays in there."

"Oh… thank you…" Daisy said nervously, feeling a little bit embarrassed by the amount of praise from her team.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam)**

 **Daisy:** "E-Even if I'm around people that are friendly, I get nervous and quiet if I don't know them well enough… at least it's better than having to deal with m-mean people."

* * *

Meanwhile, after Mick had recovered from his near-fatigue, Seth went over to the window that Elodie and Daisy were standing next to. He muttered to himself, "Let's hope I don't make too much noise from opening this."

"Are you sure you don't need help, man?" Edmund asked, willing to help out his large teammate.

"I really appreciate the offer, but for a task like this, it's a better idea for only one person," Seth responded with a smile, receiving a nod from Edmund in return.

Slowly, but surely, he used his hands to push up the window without making any sound. It was pretty difficult since the windows appeared to be very dirty, which leads to a higher chance of making a squeak-like noise.

"You can do it, Seth!" Jasmine cheered him on.

Finally, the window had opened to nearly halfway, which was what the team wanted. "You did it! Great job!" Jasmine complimented, causing Seth to nod his head in return. "I'm always happy to help out the team."

Unfortunately, despite now having a way to get inside, the smell from the kitchen started to flow to the outside, causing many of the contestants to gag in disgust.

"Bloody hell! Even the trash can at my house smells better than this!" Alfred started to complain while covering his nose. "Whoever cooked this must be fired immediately!"

"Zat would be a wish come true," Sylvain told Alfred, also trying his best to block out the smell. "Ze cooking of Chef Hatchet cannot even be worth serving to ze trash can!"

"I really agree with you on that one," Alfred responded sincerely.

"Well, smell or not, someone is still gonna have to go in there." Sarah reminded everyone, especially Alfred and Sylvain. "We don't have all day, you know. Now, who's going…"

She was interrupted by Tom, who suddenly started climbing in through the opening without any hesitation. Not even a minute later, he was already completely inside the kitchen.

"Holy s**t, that guy has some guts to go in without complaining," Sara said to herself, slightly surprised and impressed.

"Be careful in there, Tom! I believe in you!" Jasmine cheered him on, but not too loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver was looking for a way to get inside, analyzing for quiet, quick, and easy ways to enter the main lodge. She knew that entering through the front would be a deathtrap, so she decided to search through the back.

"I know it has to be here somewhere…" Silver said to herself, trying her hardest to find an opening to get inside the main lodge. There was a dirty window in front of her, but it was completely closed. "Even if I can open that, it would create a lot of noise because of how dirty it is."

She then decided to try the door, checking the doorknob to see if it was locked or not. "Looks like it's locked from here." She said with slight disappointment but decided to still remain optimistic. She then decided to check around the corner to see if anything was useful to her. Out of surprise and slight confusion, she saw a metal folding chair lying on the ground.

"Why is there a chair there…" Silver said to herself again, walking to where the chair was and looking around for more surroundings. She suddenly saw an opened window, large enough to fit a human through it. However, it was higher than what she expected.

She gasped, suddenly having a brilliant idea to get inside! She grabbed the chair, opened it, and placed it near the wall, directly below the window opening.

"Let's hope this works!" She tested the chair's durability by sitting down on it, hoping that it wouldn't break. Thankfully, it didn't. She then stepped onto the chair carefully, turned to face the window opening, and took a deep breath.

With all of her physical strength, she jumped as high as she could! She had managed to grab the base of the window with both arms! Now, she had to use more of her physical strength to climb in.

"C-Come on, I c-can do this!" She said with determination, pulling herself up with all of her strength that she had. After almost a minute of struggling, she finally managed to get her arms inside and in position to help the rest of her body climb inside. Not caring about hitting the ground, she used her legs as a supporting push to get all of her body inside. Once the body went in, the legs followed through.

She had finally made it inside, not knowing that Tom had also entered the kitchen from the other side.

* * *

Speaking of Tom, although he fell onto the ground after climbing in, he immediately got back up, ready to search for the bags. The lights were out, making it difficult for him to see in the dark. He walked slowly, having his hand out to detect any objects ahead of him.

"Okay, let's find a light switch first," Tom said to himself, walking straightforward to find a light switch that was likely located on the side at the end of the kitchen. Even in the dark, he noticed some sharp knives, cleavers, and even a machete lying on a table. "Yikes! Those are some _pretty_ interesting weapons for a chef."

Suddenly, as his focus reshifted back to finding a light switch, his hand had touched something! In fact, the thing he touched had moved away from his hand with a startled cry. This caused him to immediately retract his hand, ready to fight. "Who's there?!"

"Tom? Is that you?" The voice asked. Upon hearing his name being called out, Tom tried to find one of Chef's weapons. "How do you know my name?"

"We're on the same team. It's me, Silver!" The voice called Silver responded. Tom looked confused at first, but then, the voice called Silver suddenly found a light switch next to her, flipping it on. The lights had been turned on, and both of the kitchen intruders finally saw each other clearly.

"Oh, thank goodness! I really thought you were some creepy person that's trying to attack me!" Tom exclaimed in relief. "What are you doing here, by the way? Our team was trying to look for you."

"Oh, sorry about that!" Silver responded with an apologetic face, not minding his unintentional offensive comment. "While you all were discussing finding a way to get inside that window, I decided to find a way on my own. I didn't want the team to fall behind."

"It's okay," Tom responded with a calm smile. "Just make sure you tell us next time, okay? We were worried about you."

Silver nodded with a smile. "I will! Now, let's go find these bags together!"

"Oh, you two won't be finding any bags anytime soon…" Another unknown voice called out. Both immediately turned around to see someone that they didn't want to see.

It was Chef Hatchet himself.

"You two maggots are dead! How dare you just sneak into my kitchen without asking!" Chef yelled out in anger, his veins nearly popping out.

Suddenly, a frying pan appeared out of his hand that was behind his back. "You two better hope for a goddamn miracle!" Both of them were intimidated and scared, though, one was less scared than the other.

Then, he just swung the frying pan at them…

* * *

~xxx~

~xxx~

~xxx~

 _Finally, this chapter has been completed! Holy shit, this chapter was actually a lot more difficult to write out than expected! It almost took two weeks to get this completed! Yikes! Either way, the first part of the second episode has been completed, and I really hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter._

 _Now, as for this chapter, I hoped that the challenge explanation wasn't too confusing for you. I gave out all of the conditions and "what ifs" to avoid any BS victories through the rule of technicality. Trust me, when Lindsay got eliminated in Total Drama Island through a crappy rule explanation, I was pissed._

 _I'm aware that not everyone got an equal amount of screen/reading time in this chapter. I'm really sorry about that, and I'll make it up by giving those who didn't talk a lot in this chapter more screen/reading time in the next chapter. In general, giving all 24 characters an equal amount of screen/reading time is pretty difficult in my opinion. I will improve on this quickly, promise!_

 _Now, moving onto the questions! With every new episode comes new questions for you to answer! Of course, there'll still be five questions as last time. Remember, answering them are recommended, not required._

 _1\. Were there any parts of the chapter that you enjoyed? You may have more than one favorite part._

 _2\. What kind of danger are you hoping to see in this challenge? Use your imagination and creativity skills._

 _3\. Which characters would you want on your team? Imagine if you're on the show and Chris tells you to pick eleven contestants as your teammates. This includes your own OCs._

 _4\. Which team would you want to be on? Give me a reason on why you would pick that team._

 _5\. Did I portray your character(s) correctly?_

 _Well, I hope that the next update won't take as long as this one! As always, don't forget to correct me on any grammar or content! If you have a Twitter, it's DynastyX10_

 _I will see you in the next chapter!_


End file.
